Sentimental Valiums
by candlelitTwilight
Summary: One night together brings them close, time unearths their true passionate feelings; a scare reveals a mystery but a memory threatens to pull them apart. Snape must either let his lust for Lily separate him and Hermione or forget his first love entirely.
1. AN

A/N okay so when I began this story, a while ago, my plot and my FF summary weren't really on the same page. SO I changed my summary, to something VERY Vague. I am taking the time NOW to tell you something:

THIS IS A VERY M RATED STORY.

It is rated M for a reason. Here are the reason:  
Sex.  
Violence.  
Sex.  
Implied Pedophilia. (HGSS)  
Sex.  
Graphic Scenes.  
SExually GRAPHIC SCENES.  
Swears.  
Sex.

I think that if you can't take what is on that list that you should not read the rest. If you are curious by all means keep reading. I do have more plans for this story than just sex but it began that way so I kind of have to keep it in...so yeah.


	2. The potion of lust

Chapter 1

The smell was intoxicating. He had never smelt something more meditative in his life. He began to loose all consciousness and put his hand to his temple. Finally in a distantly dazed voice he asked, "T-tell me...uh...uhm..." He couldn't even concentrate on what he was saying. Finally he remembered what he was doing and continued, grasping onto the desk for support. "What is it you've made?"

"You're the potion's master!" Came the cocky feminine voice from the other side of the room. Then, suddenly, she was very close, leaning over him: "You tell me." She barked in his face.

Not another word was spoken they both fell silent and sunk to the floor. The potion had done its job and done it well, for in no time were they naked and panting from their extreme delights on the floor.

Snape awoke, his head groggy, his mouth dry but his hooked nose was relaxed as the scent from the previous night still lingered in it. He smiled but it soon faded when he saw the young girl with a busy mane of brown hair naked beside him on the cold stone floor. He gasped and knew not what to do, only upon seeing her did he remember the effects the potions had had on him. He didn't know if he should stay and try to apologize or explain (though he was sure he couldn't explain himself) or if he should run and pray she didn't have a clue as to what had happened last night. He chose the latter and hastily stood, throwing his robes over himself and changing as he left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Once out in the halls he straightened up and fixed up his outfit, trying to get rid of the dust that had accumulated on it from the previous night's romp. He circled around the corridor until he found his way to the low ceiling dungeon that was Slytherin's common room. The green furniture and lamps made him stop thinking of the Gryffindor girl still naked on the floor of the room. He roamed the crowded room and barked off at everyone he could.

"You! That essay should have been done last night, not now in the morning. You! That tie should be done up. You! You're cloak is stuck in your pants behind you, nobody wants to see that. You three! Get out of your pajamas instantly! It's morning for the love of..." He stopped when he saw Malfoy and Parkinson glued together on the couch, she was practically on top of him and he was smoothly rubbing his hands up and down her back as his tongue moved inside her mouth. Silently Snape remembered the girl in his private lab and wondered if he had shown her any form of love or affection or if he had just gone straight to business. He turned from the two affectionate students and noticed a group of first years leaving the common room.

"Where do you think you are going?" He demanded.

The first year was confused and stated, with a quick glance at her watch, that it was eight o'clock: time for breakfast in the great hall. Snape nodded and tried to smooth over his outburst by claiming he needed caffeine. He left abruptly and headed for the teacher's table in the Great Hall. Once seated he noticed Hermione had entered the Hall from the student's entrance and made her way to sit between her two drones. He wondered why the three of them were friends, he felt she could do better but knew it was not his place. He tried to finish his meal so that he could leave and not think about Hermione Granger until his potions class later in the afternoon. Surely by then he would have come to terms with what had happened.

Hermione sat between Ron and Harry. Both asked her where she had been in the morning and she told the library: they didn't ask any follow up questions. She felt, better than she had been for a long time. She had finally gone through with her plan and it had gone smoothly until the morning. Everything she had planned had happened, she entered his private lab while he was out and had begun to create the love potion that did more than make the person blindly fall in love with the maker; it was also am irresistible aphrodisiac. Her timing had been excellent; he had entered the room just when the potion had brewed and its usage was at its peak usage. He had only needed to smell the potion and right away he desired her. They fell to the floor and everything had been as perfect as she planed, he knew what would make her moan and what would make her shiver. She didn't know if he was simply a natural or if it had been the potion outlying her weaknesses and fantasies to him. However, it had ended with him walking out before she had awoken entirely and the morning conversation of her confessing her harvesting love for him and his realization of his own for her had never come.

However, he could not avoid her forever, as she noticed he had tried to do that morning by not making any eye contact with her in the Great Hall. She wondered how long he could avoid her without mentioning the previous night. Knowing him he could probably mange it forever, so as she finished up her last few bacon pieces she had come up with a new plan, one that was sure to force her to be alone with Snape. She stood up and saw Snape had already left his table, she left the Great Hall in search of him and saw his long robes gently swimming through the air as he quickly turned a corner. She put her head into her book and began to walk towards him. She fell into him and he had to turn around.

"Granger! Get your head out of the book for once in your life and watch where you are going!"

She stood up and apologized, glad that he was trying to act normal. "Sir, I'm sorry, its just that I'm still trying to figure out my potions problem."

He raised his eyebrow at her statement, she could tell that he seemed relaxed at the subject she was speaking of and not of the nights proceedings. "Whatever problem you are having with your potions I'm sure you will not find the answer in an Arithmancy textbook?"

She blushed and stared down at the upside down textbook she had stuck her head into to show she had been distracted. She shrugged it off and reverted the conversation back to her 'potion's problem'.

"Remember? I had asked you about it last night, in your office. My potion must have gone even worse because I blacked out and can't remember a thing."

This relaxed him even more, he played the game perfectly, "Oh yes, yes that problem. Well the answer is simple. If you looked it up in any of your mountains of books: _potion _books, mind you, you'd find the answer." He began to turn but she walked in front of him.

"But you promised to help me personally, I remember that much!" She acted as he had to pretend to recall the same thing, for fear that she'd remember what actually happened the night before.

"Oh yes...well perhaps today in class."

"No no, I don't want to interrupt your class for a silly experimental potion of mine. I'll just see you this evening, if its not too much trouble, of course."

He looked around, as though checking to see if someone was there. He couldn't say no because then she'd just keep bothering him for information, however if he said yes she'll want a reason for him acting nicely towards her. Finally he gave up and with a snide tone said, "Very well, you can come to my classroom after your supper and we shall discuss your stupid, pathetic, attempt at a potion, and then discuss reasons for you to drop the subject entirely."

She smiled, thanked him, and walked away, all the while wearing a smirk. Her plan had worked marvelously, yet again, with her professor.

* * *

Hey guys, reviews (even flames) are appreciated! This chapter was very mild as far as the sexual content goes, it will get a lot more descriptive and...well sexual. If you have a problem with that than save us both the time and trouble and don't continue reading. Its not going to be AS sexual as some of the things on this site but it is very sexual. so please don't bother telling me if you think that Sand H aren't good together, I'll delete your review and regard it as worthless since it will speak of nothing of my own creative writing.

Well that's my rant. bye


	3. Enchantment in Disguise

Hey guys thanks for reading and thank you for your reviews, they are overly appreciated since I'm not good at writing M stories. So please review, it really does help. Next chapter won't come up for another week, I'll be leaving the country until the nineteenth i believe so I won't be at a computer. But rest assured as soon as im back it will go up.

So, Enjoy

* * *

Snape sat at his desk during his period with the seventh years. He stared constantly at Granger, when he noticed he had been staring at her for over a few minutes he would look away but his eyes would always find a way to wander back to her, to watch her crunch the ginger roots, or pour the dark venom sack of a lobalug into her cauldron. He saw the utmost precision she took in every step of the experiments she made. _She can't possibly have a problem with any experiment. _

His mind suggested, but Snape waved the suggestion away. _She's a muggleborn, of course she doesn't have the perfection that purebloods have and she's still young._ He told his mind this excuse because of the possibilities that the night's meeting may actually deal with something other than a potion's problem. However his mind constantly kept up the argument, adding new and random excuses for him to think of the other possibilities that she was seeing him.

_She could want to ask what had happened last night._

_Why? Doesn't she know I'll lie?_

_Maybe she remembers what happened._

_No she has a potion's problem._

_Maybe she wasn't surprised by what had happened._

_No, she doesn't know about it and she only has a question._

_But look at her..._Snape obeyed and looked at the girl, happily stirring her cauldron, not aware of the war that plagued his mind at the sight of her. _She doesn't seem to be upset by the night's proceedings, she doesn't seem deranged or angry. If she even remembers what had happened last night it hasn't affected her. _

_Exactly. She's not upset, so she must not have remembered it._

_But wouldn't waking up in the nude in the potion master's lab affect a girl in someway?_

_Oh dear! She could just be coming to ask why she ended up naked in my office._

_Yes, but she's not upset about it, so doesn't it make sense that she knows what has happened? That she wasn't disturbed in the slightest by my actions last night. Like she had planned what had happened?_

_No, I don't think she does remember and even if she does, no doubt she's just passed it off as a dream._

_One that she has often, of course._

_No, no, no._

He clasped a book and opened it up quickly, hoping to shut off his mind. He couldn't think that way, that she desired him, even in her dreams. It wasn't possible. She would be more interested in boys her own age, he was old. He wasn't attractive, he never was, even when he was her age. His hair fell beside his face in greasy blocks. It didn't even frame his face, it just hung there. He had a hooked nose and his clothing never seemed to be clean, it always held the slight tinge of black from the burner's soot. He smelt of the moldy dungeons he slept in, nothing wholesome: just the dewy wet scent that manged to linger on every scrap of his clothing and his skin.

_Lily never minded those things!_

Snap grunted, yet another thought he never wanted to think. She had never cared for him as he had her, of course she had had friends before she had met him. For him she had been his first friend, the fact that she was female only made him desire her in a different way. It had been a young innocent crush, that had never turned into anything. Eventually she couldn't take the fact that he was a Slytherin, that he smelt of the dungeons and that everyone he hung around with smelt of the same musky scent. Of course, he knew the true reasons she stopped hanging out with him but blaming it on his quarters was so much easier to see, instead of seeing that it had been him and his actions that had torn her away.

_Granger,_ he refused to use her first name in case his mind thought he was trying to be nicer to her, _is not attracted to an old, hideous, boring man such as myself, and neither was Lily Evans!_

Hermione had felt Snape's eyes on her all class and smiled slightly as she acted as though it hadn't bothered her. She had thought about the previous evening earlier in her Ancient Civilization class and realized that she had never actually spoken to him before they had had sex. There must have been thousands of thoughts buzzing through his head during potions, she wondered if he thought he had had the ill intentions or if he suspected the truth, that it had been her doing. She wished she could run up and throw her arms around him and tell him she had been in love with him for years but knew he'd only toss her to the floor and act as though it had never happened. However she wouldn't let what had happened the night before be casted aside like it was nothing, and if she could she would make sure it happened again.

She knew she had to set some things straight before they did anything when they met up that night. She needed him to know what she felt and that he wasn't taking advantage of her. She went to her dorm room after potions, deciding to put on the dash of make up she was comfortable with and making herself sensual under her robes. A few of her dorm mates noticed the touch of make up she carefully put on and wondered if she was going on a date. Hermione dismissed their comments, her stomach was turning too quickly for her to trust what she would say. She felt a slight wisp of goosebumps brush over her arm at the thought that Snape will be seeing her tonight, not blinded by the potion of the night before. She felt her heart drop to the floor as she moved down the stairs from her dormitory and she wondered if he would even want her.

_I mean my hair's out of control, my teeth are huge, I don't really have what you'd call a body, but then again he did have fun last night, he wasn't just doing it, he was enjoying **it.**_

She kept this thought in check hoping it would make her knees strong enough to walk to his private study after she had her light supper.

Snape hadn't eaten much during supper. He had a piece of steak than he had washed it down with a huge glass of water. He was out of the Great Hall within minutes and hadn't even seen Hermione enter. As he ate he hoped that she was only late for super and wasn't sitting outside of his classroom, skipping the meal altogether. However when he came to his classroom he was glad to see that no one was waiting outside of it. He entered and prepared for her coming.

It had been nearly a half hour later when there was a small rap at the door. He let out a grunt of a "Come in." before sitting down at his desk calmly.

Hermione entered and he noticed there was a slight shine to her eyes and lips.

_She's wearing make up to impress you._

_Shut up!_

"Granger." He muttered and stood slightly, his hands still on his desk.

"Sir, I want to—"

He cut her off and motioned towards the cauldron, sher turned her head to follow. "What was your question, Miss. Granger?"

She had a slight look of confusion but then her face registered and she turned back to face him. "Yes. Yes...my potion I'm making is...really difficult."

"Really?"

"Yes." She lied and was glad she had brought her book bag with her. She opened it up quickly and grabbed her N.E.W.T. textbook for potions and randomly opened it up. "Yes this potions is very difficult." Then she looked down at the clean page she had opened up to and nearly kicked herself.

"Wit-Sharpening Potion, Miss Granger? Is this a joke? I taught you how to create that in your fourth year, to prepare you for your exams the following year."

She was quick to glance at the next page and gave a slight giggle, which Snap immediately found odd. "No, the one on this page...W-Wolfsbane potion." She cleared her throat, she knew that this would require so many follow up questions but didn't care at the moment, she wanted this conversation to be over with.

He raised his eyebrows at her and stared at the page she had indicated. _What is she doing attempting that? She hasn't been around Lupin enough to have to brew that for him! Besides, he's still bagging me for the potion every month._

"Very well, Miss. Granger, what question do you have about that particular potion?"

She raised her eyebrows, she had not thought this far ahead. He was to dismiss the fact that she was making such a complicated potion and ask for her true reasons for coming but now he has her trapped. "Uh...well...what am I doing wrong?"

"You don't even seem to have it started."

_Try to steer this towards last night._ She thought and with that she found her voice. Confidently she said. "Well, you saw my potion last night...in your private study?" He pretended not to remember but his eyes betrayed him. "It must still be there."

"That wasn't Wolfsbane that you had created last night Miss. Granger." He said flatly and Hermione knew she had him. "It was...something else..." His eyes clouded over and he didn't look at her.

She took a few steps closer to him. "What else?"

He turned away and she saw his shoulder's perk up for an instant. _What was that?_ She wondered and continued to stare at his tall, thin back that was slightly hunched over.

"Leave, now." His voice had become very stern and she didn't know what to think. She walked over to him to ask what the problem was but before she could he whipped around and his robe struck the potions sitting on his desk; they shattered to the floor. Hermione looked at the broken glass before looking back at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked, trying to get closer still.

His voice was hoarse as he said, "I just have something I need to take care of."

She saw beneath his cloak that he was clutching his left forearm strongly. She placed her hand on the searingly painful Dark Mark on his arm and at her touch he felt the pain slightly subside.

"How did you do that?" He asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

She shrugged but took the absence of space between them to gently press her lips against his own. He seemed shocked and stood rigid to his spot. She slowly backed away, not wanting the short moment to finish but she knew he would walk away if she didn't allow him the explanation.

"I know what happened last night."

"Oh..." He didn't care anymore that the pain in his arm had left him suddenly he was focused on how to explain his actions. "Miss. Granger, I'm sorry but what happened last night, I can't explain why, but it shouldn't have..."

"No, professor I should be the one apologizing." Snape was about to protest but she continued, sitting up up slightly on his desk as she did. "I knew very well what potion I had been brewing last night. I knew it would force you to..." She didn't know which word she should use to describe what they had done so she used the most passive term to not offend him. "...make love to me. I know it was stupid and foolish but it got you to look at me in a very different way last night. And, you have no idea how long I've wanted your eyes on me in that way."

He cleared his throat and his right arm released his left. Hermione watched it intently, waiting for it to wrap around her neck, but instead he pinched his nose in thought and sighed. "Ah...well...Miss. Granger, thank you for the very touching..." He trailed off and she noticed the small bit of colour in his face drain and looked at him for what was wrong. Suddenly his right hand clutched his left again. He winced from the pain and he took a few steps back.

She shook her head and pulled him closer to herself by grabbing his arm, he only let her pull him so closely towards her because of the pain she had reduced before. This time she pushed back his sleeve to reveal the burning black snakes coming out of the skull's open mouth. She slowly kissed the mark and heard him gasp, she came up from the arm and stared at the mark, that turned back into its usual colour of red.

He tried to thank her but couldn't find the words to show how grateful he was. She took both of his hands and lead him back to her, placing them behind her so that he leaned over her slightly.

"Come on, it not going to be anything complicated." She said, pushing her hand gently across his thigh and closer to his slightly hard member.

_She doesn't know how complicated this could turn out to be! What a selfish little..._

But he wasn't listening to his mind, for once in his life. He closed the small gap between them by placing his mouth over hers and letting his tongue swim in. He heard her make a squeak of delight and smiled to himself, continuing his game with her own moving tongue. He enjoyed feeling her press her body against his chest until finally she pulled herself back from his face and moved herself farther onto his desk. He bit his lip, wondering if he should stop but she removed her robe to give him the answer.

He grabbed her sides in his hands and lowered her back down to the desk.

_She's so tiny..._ he thought as his palm brushed her breast and his fingers curved around her back. He leaned over her and she began to unbutton his robes. _She wastes no time_. He helped her by shrugging out of his robes just when she finished slipping the last button from its hole. She pulled down her skirt, revealing her bare skin underneath. He slipped his hands up her dress shirt and under her bra, smoothly running his hands over her breasts as he made his way onto the desk and on top of her.

Her mouth never left his as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, slipping it off of her shivering body. He pulled back from her, dropped the bra he had unhooked and stared down at the young girl below him. She was small, compared to other women he had courted, but she was alive. She jumped and swooned at every movement he would make. Her inexperience made him come alive as well, he found himself wanting to please her, but as he stared at her face he saw she was covered in sweat, her hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks, he slowly moved down and kissed her lips.

"You're exhausted." _And we haven't even started! _He fought saying those harsh words.

She smiled but didn't have the strength to answer him.

He licked his bottom lip and got off of her. She sat up on the desk and he saw her body jump from the slight discomfort her small orgasms had caused her in this movement,_ she really is inexperienced if that had caused much distress._

"Wait, professor." She breathed and he could see her trying to plead for more from him.

He kissed her forehead and picked up his owns robes before he helped her find her own. "Another time, perhaps."

She looked up at him and happiness spread over her face. She jumped off the desk and threw her arms over his shoulders. He stumbled back in surprise but returned the gesture slightly by placing his hand over her naked back.

"Thank you." She breathed into his ear and he could sense the feeling of embarrassment she had been feeling from him stopping so suddenly, slip away.

She quickly got her robes on and left the room, looking a bit unkempt but otherwise brilliant. She seemed to shine like the morning star and he noticed, with a quick look in the glass window, so did he.


	4. volatilis diligo opus

**hey guys,thanks for the reviews I know its longer than a week, I'm sorry! FYI don't ever share a computer with someone who's obsessed with face book and messengers, you will never get to the computer!**

**okay just incase anyone has been searching for my story instead of just using alerts I'm changing the description! See I wrote it when I only had two chapters done and I have a few more so the story's kind of taken a different turn of events (meaning snape does accept what happened on the first night..) so ya, i'll put the description at the bottom to avoid confusion for ppl. sorry for babbling bye. enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few days Snape noticed a slight difference in the young girl. He wondered if she had always been this way and he just simply never paid as much mind to her as he did now or if it had been him. He watched her like a hawk and made many connections between her and the other girl that had been in his life and found himself wondering more about Hermione. 

_Had she always smiled so brightly? _He wondered _or just since the other night?_

Silently he hoped it was the latter because he, too, felt a bit changed, knowing that he had attracted such a young female. Although they had not gone as far as he had with other women it had impacted him greatly. He noticed that it took more to aggravate him than normal. For instance Hermione would walk into the Great Hall and he didn't feel the need to pour some snot flavouring potion into the Headmaster's drink while he droned on about how great lemon drops were. Even in class, he let the students whisper for an extra two whole minutes before he took away any house points. However, the days had eventually become wearisome in a sense that his euphoria began to drain and he became obsessed with a desire to see her again: alone. However, she had not made any intention that she had wanted to continue from where they had left off.

He didn't want to seem eager, since it had been _her_ pursuing _him_ and changing the tables may make her uncomfortable but he could not take it anymore. He yearned-for her greatly. So casually during his potions class he pondered on how to approach the situation when it seemed to knock on his door.

"Are you in, Ron?" The class celebrity whispered.

"Sure thing, but can we all fit under the..." The red head bobbed to both sides, making sure no one was listening before he slowly whispered, "...cloak." His eyebrows were raised high on his head to demonstrate the importance of the 'cloak' he referred too.

Snape knew he meant the invisibility cloak and the boy's idiotic check did no good to hid the fact from him. He silently shook his head at the boy's stupidity.

Harry hadn't taken any disregard to his friend's way of speaking about his father's cloak of misdeeds, instead he assured his friend that they could fit under it. "It's a tight squeeze but yeah, we'll be fine."

Hermione spoke up then. "It will be even less of a squeeze since I won't be going."

"What? Why not?" Both boys hissed harmoniously and did a quick check to see if Snape had heard, he pretended he didn't as well as pretend he hadn't seen their heads bob up the second after.

"I don't want to sneak out to go drinking on the night before my first ruins test!"

"It's only a quiz." Ron retorted.

"It's my first mark of the year and I'm _not _starting off with a low mark because of a hangover!"

The boys were going to argue some more, most likely to tell her that even with a hangover her mark would somehow manage to be better than perfect, but Snape didn't give them the opportunity.

"Miss. Granger, no talking during class, 10 points from Gryffindor."

She looked up, subtly coy, but gave her usual, "Yes, sir.", and glanced down at her paper.

Snape turned his back on the class to write down the evening reading, all the while keeping his ears open for her voice again. After a short while Ron spoke. "Urgh! How much reading is he giving a us? A whole book?"

"Honestly, Ron! Its only fifteen pages, don't over exag—"

"_Miss Granger!_" Snape hissed and turned on his heels. "Since you enjoy talking so much during my class perhaps you'd care to join me for a detention. Where you can brew your own silencing potion to use during your future potion classes, understood!"

"Yes, Professor."

"Seven o'clock! Do not be late!"

He turned again but not before seeing her half smiling eyes that told him her smart mind had caught onto his intentions.

Hermione stood in front of her reflection, running her fingers through her bushy hair as she thought of what to wear for her meeting with Snape. Most of her just wanted to wear her uniform but another part of her wanted to dress it up, to make it easy to start off on the roaring encounter they had only begun last time. She found herself wondering what the other girls her age wore to their dates.

_But they're not dating their professors. _Her mind reminded her.

She decided to stick with the uniform, it would be less conspicuous entering and exiting his study if she was in her usual uniform. However she took off her vest and undid a few of the top buttons to spice up the daily outfit, she had noted Snape's face when she had removed her skirt to reveal her lack of undergarments and felt that it would be best to do that again. She pulled down her skirt and threw over her robe, knowing she do the exact opposite when she saw Snape but wanted to be able to sit down in the Great Hall without feeling the wooden bench below her press against her skin.

When seven o'clock rolled around she found herself pacing at his office door. She didn't want to throw up her dinner but her stomach kept churning and she kept feeling light headed. Finally she saw the cloak billowing down the hall and stood rigid, she knew that he was coming.

"Hello, Miss Granger." He said to her as he unlocked his office to let her in. She walked ahead of him and he closed the door behind him before he pulled out his slick dark wand to illuminate the many candles that surrounded his office. Instantly a soft orange light illuminated small aspects of the grimy room, from the small unloved potion bottles scattered over the counters at the back of the room to the dust that clung to the books that lined the sides of the room. He made his way over to the desk and looked her over.

She saw his eyes move up and down over her body and blushed. She remembered the last time she had been in his classroom alone with him, her naked body below him for him to see and look over. She wondered how much of her body he was recalling with his eyes. Her pink face intensified and became a bright scarlet. Thankfully, for her, Snape did not mention his noticing of this new colouring over her cheeks.

Unfortunately they found themselves in a growing silence. The conversation in their last visit just lead to their desires but today seemed different. Neither of them made much of a move to continue from where they had left off. Snape decided to try unlocking their passion through speech like before.

"Miss. Granger..." He said at last.

"Hermione, please."

He smiled slightly, his attempt was getting him somewhere it seemed. "Very well, Hermione." He noticed her eyes and lips perk a bit. "What was the name of that potion you used to seduce me?"

She looked down to her knees to hide her grin, "Well, Professor, it's called _Volatilis Diligo Opus_, I found it from an advanced lonely hearts potion book I found in the bookstore."

He put up his hand. "May I inquire as to why you used such an evidently powerful potion, on me no less?"

She knotted her fingers together and they began to squirm like nervous worms in the sun, "Well, like I..." She cleared her throat. "Said earlier...I just wanted you to look at me differently. Notice that I'm not just a student but a girl, a woman, who's been completely in love with you since her first year here!"

Snape was silent at stared down at his own hands. He was unsure of what to say after she said something so crucial. Finally he asked her, "and what of the other night?"

"Well," he could hear the smile in her voice and looked up from his hands. "You tell me, professor; I didn't use the potion at all. I was hoping you had feelings for me and..."

His eyes opened wide and he breathed in a quick breath. "Oh...Hermione, I am sorry, I was speaking more so about he dark mark, how were you able to cease its pain?"

She looked hurt and Snape found it odd that he felt a slight stroke of guilt. However she was able to cover it up when she answered with a simple. "I don't know."

He nodded and hoped ti would be as much. Feel the weight of everything that had happened lately he decided to get a few things cleared before he went any further with his student. "By the way Hermione, what was the first question I had ever asked your first year potions class?"

"What the product would be if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

_Ah, a textbook answer, so like her._

Then she added in a sad voice, "Were you hoping I was an inferi?"

He stood up and slipped over to her. "Just the opposite." He said as he grabbed her still gripped hands and brought them to his lips. Hermione watched him intently but found herself looking away when she felt her cloak lift off her shoulders, she watched them float through the air and fold neatly on a nearby desk. She glanced back at her potions master, there was something in his eyes, she couldn't pick it out.It seemed to be slightly playful but there was a glimmer of determination at the same time.

She was mesmerized by his eyes that she almost didn't catch the wit in his deep voice when he said, "Now, I believe I had said we'd continue from where we left off?"

She seemed to be in awe as she stood and leaned up to kiss him and he leaned down. The moment their lips touched a fire spread through them. His hands were running up her slightly buttoned shirt and hers were moving from his cloaked back to his desk, gripping it for balance. Her breathing was steady, deeply steady, he only heard her loose her stimulating tempo when his long slender fingers would brush over her hard nipple or run his hand over her thigh. Once he knew he was ready he smoothly leaned her over the desk, following her himself and pulled back his long robes reveling his erection. He heard her catch her breath when he was close and had to wrap his arms around her to prevent her from screaming when he entered her. She made noises, painfully ear shattering, desirable noises, he'd pull out quickly when she made them but would find her body thrusting up to him, begging him for more. After quiet some time he looked down at her face, he found himself wondering how he could have thought the girl from the other night was exhausted when the one under him was flushed white with exhaustion. He sighed and stepped off of her, she seemed slightly relieved that the exhilarating game was over and sat up to catch her breath. Snape turned his back on her while he tied up his robes. This had been a night of pure indulgence for him and he had loved it. However, it had also been a night for Hermione, he noticed that she had apparently forgotten how exhausted their first night together had been, for she shook as she got off the desk and made to button her shirt.

"I-I-I should go." She said at last, throwing her cloak over her half buttoned shirt. He used a few incantations to make her look a bit more decent. She caught her new appearance in the window and turned to him, facing him full on for the first time since they had finished.

"Thank you."

He saw her smile slightly but shrugged it off. He was at a loss for words and didn't know how to say goodbye to the girl who had given him the happiest moment in his life since before Lilly had left it. At the very least he wanted some words to describe that he felt, on some levels, the way she did about him. However, as he kept thinking she kept moving, soon she was at the door and he had not said a word to her. She turned back to him, an even greater smile stretched across her cheeks. "Well, I guess until next time, Professor."

He used his wand to unlock the door. As she walked by him, her scent hitting his nostrils with a bang of exuberance he knew what to say. "Please, call me Severus."

Hermione turned back in awe to stare at her professor. "Of course, Severus." And like the evening tide, it rolled off her tongue. With such ease it seemed she had been saying it her entire life.

* * *

One night together brings them close, time unearths theirs true passionate feelings, a scare reveals a mystery but a memory threatens to pull them apart. Snape must either let his lust for lilly separate him and Hermione or forget his first love entirely. 

it took me three tries,it is finally at 255 characters. The other ones (a bit better i must admit) were like 317. just a bit over -

well please review.


	5. Mudblood's pain

Sorry really really long time but, well stuff happens. What I had originally planned for chapter 4 was actually something better for like chapter 5 so i had to write a brand new chapter...so yeah////sorry///please review. Thanks bye guys.

* * *

"No, really, I have to go!" She tried to say between her giggles. He crawled even closer to her, his lips falling over every hair on her neck. She finally stood up and he stumbled over the air for a moment.

"Hermione." He spoke her name with such care that Hermione almost turned back to look at him. She looked over the grown man sitting on the unsuspecting student's desk. He looked younger, sitting there, she could say she was sleeping with a twenty-four year old instead of the man twice her age. She loved him just the same but he didn't look the way he looked in class and she couldn't help but congratulate herself on the change in him when they were alone.

"Severus." She still loved saying the wispy name, it was like speaking a forbidden word that belonged to the wind. She used every opportunity to say it. His face slightly softened: she figured he liked hearing it as well. After all, he only heard it from his cohorts and that was on a professional stance, this was a much different circumstance.

It was nearing the end of September, they had been meeting up each day for nearly two weeks. She couldn't help but feel that they were in some form of a relationship, even though they usually only fooled around. Sometimes they'd get into vaste conversations that made her feel that he just enjoyed her company as well as her lost chastity.

She gave him a look that would have been very stern if she hadn't been grinning underneath it. "Severus, we agreed, right when I entered the room and told you the situation. My friends are getting suspicious and I'm getting behind in my homework."

He rolled his eyes and got off the desk. After flattening his clothing he moved over to her to let her out. The door opened and they stood outside in the corridor, his trademark scowl in place. "Very well, Miss. Granger. Go back to your corridor and do not dillydally, otherwise more points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Yes, sir." She bowed her head and walked down the corridor. He watched her walk away, her head still bowed, until she turned down a corner. He reentered his classroom to begin some marking that had been neglected for nearly two weeks, the break would do both of them good.

"Hey Granger." Hermione was making her way to the library when she heard his mocking voice. She turned around and lifted her head up, showing that she was more than annoyed to see the young blond.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing." He turned to his goons and laughed, one that was obviously shared only between them. "Just wanted to see how you were, you've been doing pretty bad in potions lately. Is it some form of teen angst?"

Hermione glared at him, she would not let him have the satisfaction of winning this argument. "Actually, no. It's something your little mind would never be able to interrupt."

"Oh, really?" He smiled and walked around her. She sighed heavily and tapped her foot, all she wanted was for this to be over. "I doubt that very much. You're enjoying making your house's points go down, aren't you? Snape's enjoying it too, he's sure that Slytherin will finally be able to be the head house this year."

"First time in seven year? Wow, I can see why you're concerned, that is quite embarrassing."

Malfoy's face was disgruntled, but he composed himself to say, "That's because there's so many mudblood lovers in this school. Luckily Snape knows his proper place in the world, knows who should be punished and knows who should suffer—"

Hermione could not believe the harsh words coming from Malfoy's mouth. She knew him to be rude, crude, arrogant but this was down right hurtful. He continued his speech, explaining how mudbloods should be murdered for just being born and going into full detail on how it should be done. She felt her eyes become heavy, suddenly she didn't want to study anymore.

"You're a fucking mudblood. You should stay where you're needed, with the stupid muggles, who know nothing of our world. Your kind should not be here and should certainly not be treated as royalty as some of these potheads think." He then put his hand on her back and harshly pushed her back down the corridor which she had just come. "Go kill yourself, it would probably be better than the torture you'll face once the Dark Lord has risen. You filthy mudbloods disgust me."

Hermione knew what he said was just Malfoy talking, she knew she should not take it seriously, but when someone you've known since you were twelve (whither it be friend or foe) tells you to kill yourself and you're not worthy to be in their society, you can't help but feel insulted. She ran down the corridor, hot tears staining her cheeks. She found the corridor crowded and she became disgruntled as to where she wanted to go. After banging into too many people she finally fell against a wall. Clutching her cloak close to her, she wondered where she had intended to go. She didn't want to go and face Harry or Ron after that, but she didn't want to just go to the library or her dorm and forget about what had happened either. Once the corridor was partially empty she stood up and looked around her surroundings. She was surprised to see who's classroom she had stumbled upon and quickly opened the door. She figured that sex was a good way to get her mind off of what had just happened.

He sat quietly at his desk, marking his papers. She rushed over to him, leaned over the desk and forced her lips on his own. Snape looked up startled and dropped his marking quill to the desk to place his hand behind her head.

She pulled back from him and he saw the tears that were still falling from her eyes. Immediately concern washed over his features. "Hermione? What's happened?"

"Nothing." She forced him closer to her and he complied with her deep affections for a moment but pulled back.

"Hermione!"

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself about." As she spoke she didn't look at him. Instead she looked down at her skirt and tried to undo it, but her hands were shaking too much for her to do so.

Snape looked down at her and then looked up at the door, she had left it wide open and people were now filling the corridor, he counted himself lucky that no one had passed while she had kissed him. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, not here." And he pushed her ever so gently to his study, off of the classroom. She sniffed and wheezed as he opened the door to let her in. She didn't look around the study much, she had been there before to use her opus to gain his heart. He set her down on the comfy black chair behind his desk.

"Would you care for a drink?"

She looked away, feeling humiliated. He probably saw her as a pathetic child now, crying and not confessing the reason, storming into his office forcing herself on him and not even closing the door. She had just put his job in jeopardy. She sat there, looking down at her hands. "No, thank you." She said calmly.

"Something to eat?" He asked desperately, he was walking on unknown territories, being nice to gain information.

"No."

"Anything."

"I had wanted you, but you dismissed that."

He began massaging his temples. "Yes Hermione, I did dismiss your attempt at love tonight for obvious reasons: you are not yourself." She nodded, understanding but not wanting to. He tried again, "Hermione, what happened? You were here not more than five minutes ago and seemed fine then."

"Yeah, well according to some people I'm never fine. I'm a disgusting, filthy mud—"

Snape raised his hand to stop her. "Who said that?"

Hermione shook her head, knowing that Snape wouldn't do anything to Malfoy. He was the kind of boy no one could punish, if they even tried too than harm would befall them or their families.

"Hermione?"

"Its nothing! Forget I even came!"

She stood up, moving towards the door. Snape acted instinctively and threw his arms over her, preventing her from leaving. He couldn't explain why but he needed to know what was wrong with her, it bothered him that someone so noble and proud could fall so easily. "Hermione? I want to know." He said it calmly and quietly hoping not only that he could sound compassionate but that it would force her to tell him what had happened.

She felt his hot breath swarm over her ear and wondered what had brought her to his study. She realized, with his arms tightening around her, that she could probably tell him. It sounded as though he wanted to know. He had showed some yearning for her interests in recent weeks, and even if he tried to do something to Malfoy it would not really matter. He was friends with Lucious but even if Lucious let something so trivial come between them, Snape was powerful enough to withstand any curse (she was sure) and he also had no family for Lucious to harm.

Finally, her tightened tongue spoke, she stated everything that Malfoy had said, word for word, right to her face. She felt Snape nod against her shoulder but she couldn't turn to see his features. Finally he released her but kept her facing forward, slowly pushing her through his classroom.

"Hermione, please, don't worry about these statements. Malfoy is wrong, we in the order are making sure that the Dark Lord does not harm a muggle born, such as yourself, so please. Just forget that those harsh words ever entered your mind and go to sleep."

They were at the door to his classroom, he finally turned her around and sent a deep strong sensation through her with the embodying touch of his lips moving hungrily over hers. She was excited at this new prospect but was let down when he pulled back and opened the door for her, she stepped out obediently, mentally trying to lessen the numbness she felt below. However this seemed to be in vain, she could not forget the kiss he had just given her, there was something new about it; the way his teeth gently scraped her top lip, how his tongue gripped hers, it was desirable but it also had a sense of longing to it. She wondered how upset he actually was from what Malfoy had said.

* * *

It had taken him a while but Snape finally allowed his vein's to stop their boil. _What does that boy think he's doing? And to my Hermione, no less!_

He stopped himself there, of course Malfoy would have no clue about the head girl and himself. However, saying those words were a sure thing for expulsion! Something that cruel at this war time would not go unnoticed. Once his futile efforts to calm down wore him out he rushed over to the Slytherin dormitory. He entered and sure enough Malfoy was siting comfortably on one of the green sofas. Snape watched as Malfoy told everyone what he had said to Hermione: however he added some more gruesome terms and wanted everyone to know some extra things he had thought of saying afterwards.

"I mean, I should have really scared her. Force my cock down her throat, that would get her to shut her mouth in class."

A few of the guys chuckled, the few girls in the room eying Malfoy giggled as well. "Ya, that would teach her." "She wouldn't try to show us up in class." "The filthy mudblood, trying to show off for the purebloods!"

"I know," Malfoy said, glad the conversation was back on him but showed disgust towards Hermione's actions in class. "Some one should put her in her place." He glanced up and his eyes sparked to life as he caught sight of the looming dark figure in the shadows of the dorm. "Excuse me." He said to his friends, fear showing drastically in his voice.

He moved over to Snape who backed away so the others couldn't see them communicating.

"What the _hell_ are you doing DRACO?" He knew using his first name would hit a nerve with him and used it to his advantage. "Draco you can not even imagine what the hell would happen to you if you're caught talking like that. You'd be out of here in a second! You are lucky Miss. Granger has not gone to the headmaster!"

"How the fuck did you hear about what I said to Granger?" He asked, but knew the answer Snape would give right when the question left his mouth.

"You were just bragging about it to your dumb acquaintances, don't start thinking that these morons won't go blabbing your secret encounter with Miss Granger or that the portraits don't talk—" He was cut off.

"And then what? I'm expelled? Good! I hate it here! I have to go home, now!"

It finally dawned on Snape what the boy had been doing. "Don't tell me it was an act!"

Malfoy made a pout but had to nod in the end. Snape messaged his temple. "Dammit, Draco, look at the position you've put not only yourself but myself in. If the headmaster expels you the Dark Lord will want to know why I didn't put up a restraint and if I say its because you wanted to go home to see your mummy and daddy..."

"Stop talking like that, stop treating me like I'm a weakling like Potter or Weasley. I want to be home: out of here. I hate being here. I hate not knowing what's happening every second, only having the notes you hand me once in a goddamn blue moon. I hate this! I hate seeing the mudbloods, I hate knowing what's going to happen to them."

Snape looked down to the floor, realizing the compassion the young boy was showing towards the Muggleborns he pretended to hate. "Malfoy, do not worry, nothing will befall the muggleborns."

"Oh, so that means that the death eaters are in trouble: great! So my dad's gunna die then?"

Snape shook his head. "You're worrying about nothing!"

"I am worrying about everything! I have seen these people, these muggleborns for years, I have heard what others have said about them! I do not agree that these people should die or suffer but if they don't than other people I love will! Including myself. I do not want my mum to die, or my dad or myself but I also know that some of these muggleborns are really great wizards." His rant ended there and he looked up at his professor's still bowed head. "I can't let anyone know about my weakness towards the muggleborns, if I'm seen as a strong soldier for Voldemort than perhaps we will be rewarded when this is over, maybe we can be able to spare a few muggleborns with higher power granted to us by the Dark Lord."

"So," Snape had listened intently and now made his statement on the child's sentiments. "In order to make others believe that you are within Voldemort's ranks you attacked the highest muggleborn in the school?"

"Yes." His shame was propionate in his answer but Snape still felt disgust towards the young boy. "You will show some form of compassion towards Miss. Granger in short time: do you hear me?"

It took a few moments but eventually he heard the, "Yes, sir." And knew his point had been made.

"Your father will hear of this in short time, do not make him worry more than he already does!"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't even want you to so much as _look_ as a Muggleborn if you cannot control your emotions, understand?" Again, the familiar response. "Do not make me come here again, I will not go easy on you for being a confused teenager! Now go do some homework and shut those idiots up over there: they will be your downfall. " With that he left the dormitory, leaving the young boy to decipher the strong words by himself.

* * *

Please review, thanks guys. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. 


	6. The pain

Please tell me what you guys think, this may seem different than what I had before but reviews are extremely welcome and especially appreciated. SO please.

* * *

Hermione stood behind Ron and Harry waiting for Snape to open his door. She did not feel the slightest interest in being there, despite Snape gently dismissing her she still felt somewhat humiliated. However, she could not avoid his class, after all, it was worse to be marked absent from class than to face your lover for one hour of the day. Worse than Snape there was Malfoy, this was one of the only class they had together and Hermione could not cope with having him only a few seats away. Sitting at the back of the room, having her in his sight all day long, she could not imagine what terrible ideas of a pure blood society he and his friends would exchange between them.

There was click at the door and Ron sighed, "Well, party's over. Here comes Snape, _the potions master_._" _He emphasized Snape's title with a nuzzled voice that mimicked Snape perfectly.

The door opened and the drained first year class shuffled out of the room, it was apparent that they had received some test scores back and not one had managed the grade. Hermione was trying to look over the student's shoulders to see what test they had had but just when she glimpsed it Snape bared, "ENTER" and her entire grade moved in.

She took her seat and readily opened her book to their previous lesson and reminded Ron to do the same. Snape had ordered a girl in the front row to hand out some marked essays as he concentrated on his note that his wand inscribed on the board. Hermione had already begun to copy the note when she realized that someone was standing behind her, she tuned and felt her heart sink. Draco Malfoy stood beside her, waiting for her to notice him. She tried to look away, to pretend that she hadn't seen him but he had already caught her eye.

"Granger, I must apologize for yesterday's...hrm...encounter."

"Apology accepted." She snapped back at him and tried to concentrate on her work.

"No, I want to do it formally." Harry and Ron looked over at Malfoy, with Hermione not saying anything to them about the incident they were very intrigued. "Hermione, I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday, the thoughts I expressed are not my true feelings and certainly I would be devastated if you took my words to heart..."

"Bloody! You're full of shit, Malfoy." Ron interrupted. "I don't know whatever you told Hermione here but you have never gone back on your word before!"

"I was just trying impress my friends, honestly, I'd never mean anything so cruel!"

This time Harry had had enough. "Cruel's your middle name, Malfoy, leave her alone! Whatever scheme you're trying to pull won't work!"

"But, I'm sorry! There is no scheme, I'm just sorry for what I have done!"

"Guilt isn't in your thesaurus!" Ron perked up.

"Dictionary, Ron." Hermione and Harry corrected him before Harry stood up from his desk and began shouted insults at Malfoy which he retaliated against quickly. Hermione felt caught in a crossfire, she didn't want any of this to happen. She hated that her friends didn't know what the apology was for but she found the thought of Malfoy apologizing unsettling. She knew it could not have been his idea, even in a new scheme he wouldn't try that, someone must have put him up to it. That's when the potion master, who hadn't stepped into this interruption of his class yet, came to mind. She looked up at him and saw he was sitting at his desk, merely watching the scene take place._He put Malfoy up to it!_

She glared at him until he noticed her, letting him know that she knew that he was behind everything. He nodded and finally stood up. "Touching sentiments, really, everyone but now can we get back to the important things in life? Hmm? Your essays maybe?"

Harry and Ron sat down and Hermione relaxed as Malfoy turned to leave, but just as Snape was beginning his lessons Malfoy turned back and threw his arms over her desk, bowing his head and crying out, "Hermione, please! I really am sorry! I never meant to say such awful things, I take it back really!"

Hermione was startled and found herself at a loss for words. Snape, however, helped her out. "Mister Malfoy! Really, sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself, you've made your point very clear. Now sit down!" Malfoy complied and Snape began his lesson at last. They were going over their essays on medical potions when suddenly Snape stopped in mid-sentence. "Um...yes, essence of dittany for you idiots who thought..." He bit his lip and the entire room went silent. "You know what? Just read up on it, why should I waste my time giving you the answers?" With that he turned on his heels and moved to his study.

"He's gone bonkers!"Ron commented, he turned to Harry and Hermione. "We've finally done it! We're the first class to piss him off enough to leave class!" Harry laughed but Hermione slapped him. She knew something was wrong and stood to follow him. Harry saw her stand and immediately grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, sit down, you don't want another detention, do you?"

"I just..." She trailed off here, what should she say, wanted to see if he was alright? That was what she wanted to say but she couldn't, otherwise her friends would be suspicious. "I wanted to know what our homework was?"

"Hermione? Are you mad?" Ron spoke up. "This is a blessing from Merlin, we're probably the first class that Snape has ever had to receive a day with no homework! Don't waste it!"

"Well maybe some just for myself." She turned around and followed Snape through the door. As the door closed she heard her friends' crying her name but the site of her lover doubled over in his private study made her deaf to their cries.

She rushed over to him but he moved out a hand to stop her, potions bottles that had been neatly standing on the table fell the ground in a clatter. She bent down to pick them up and began talking to Snape.

"Severus, what's going on? You've never left a class before." She straightened up and placed the bottles back on the old wooden table, a little more away from him. She tried to look him in the eye but he wouldn't let her.

Finally she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Severus." She stared deep into his dark eyes and he was forced to stare back. "What's going on?"

"I-I-I"He tried to speak, Hermione saw his eyes begin to roll back into his skull.

"No!" She screamed. "Severus!" He started to fall back but his right hand gripped to table to steady himself at the same time Hermione lunged for his left. She noticed the temperature was boiling and began to unbutton the sleeve, slowly revealing the searing dark mark.

She cupped both hands over them, knowing her touch had once ceased the pain. She realized that he hadn't been pushing her away earlier but he had been giving her his arm in hope she would grab it. _Why didn't I realize? _She asked herself though she knew that the previous attack wasn't as strong as this, indeed he resembled more a person being poisoned than a death eater receiving his call. She tightly gripped his arm, feeling as if she let it drop for even a second that she had failed him in his time of need.

"Hermione?" His soft muffled voice rung above her. She stared up into his pale face and let out a shaky breath. "You can let go now." He said, each word seemed harder for him to say than the last. She did as he instructed and he sat down on the table next to them. "Fuck." He stared at his arm, as if staring at the most marvelous sight in the world. He was so lost in his mark that Hermione did not know what to say. She sat beside him and pretended to look at his mark as well, when really she merely stared at it while her mind was far off in the distance, going over what had happened and not believing that she had, once again, ceased the power of the dark mark.

"I have to go tonight." He said at last.

Hermione was brought out her trance at his words. "What? After all that, you're going to go to _him?" _

"I have to, it only exceeded this high because I've been ignoring him for so long: he's pissed." Snape, of course, never mentioned that the reason he had been ignoring Voldemort was sitting right beside him.

"You're not going." She said flately.

Shocked he stated. "I don't have a choice."

"I didn't bring you out of your pain just so that you could run over to him and have him torture you even more in person! You will not go see him."

"Hermione, if I don't, than next time he'll kill me through the dark mark, do you understand?"

"He can't kill you, your his spy in the school. Without you he can't see what's going on with Dumbledore."

"_He doesn't need me!_" He spat. "Just leave." He said at last.

"No."

"Hermione, this was never open for discussion. If I don't go to him than he comes to me. If he figures out that you have any connection with me than you'll be his new practice muggle for whatever torture methods he can concoct."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. Part of her wanted to believe that the Aurors wouldn't let Voldemort into Hogwarts, part wanted to believe every word he said and part of her was terrified about what he said. She looked around her, as if searching for some clue as to what she must believe. She ended up leaving the room, still looking around herself hoping the answer laid on the floors.

When she entered the classroom she noticed it was empty, the students had fled the room the moment Severus had left. _At least no one heard us fight._ She thought but it only made her realize that she had just argued with Snape for the first time and still didn't know her place on the argument.

"I'm sorry."

"You're_late_!"

"I do apologize my Lord." Snape lowered down to one knee, his masked face bowed down to the dirt floor. His eyes darted from each grain of sand to the old mouse droppings to the huge dry snake skin, trying to stay away from the black dragon hyde boots worn by the only other person in the abandoned wine cellar: Lord Voldemort. There was no light in the entire room, Voldemort preferred it that way; it made him seem less human. The only time light would enter the cellar was when he began to torture his guest, he needed his victim to see his face.

Luckily Voldemort hadn't inflamed any lights, Snape may be safe from torture for the time being. Snape hoped he could delay any torture that night by giving him some form of information.

"I was with the fool, Dumbledore, and could not let him suspect." He lied, tightening his fists. Images of Hermione poured through his mind and he had to push them away, quickly, before Voldemort began looking into his mind for answers.

Voldemort's foot shifted a little but his voice didn't let that show. "It hasn't been the first time in recent weeks."

Snape apologized again but felt something poke his thighs that he knew was not his magical wand. Again, he remembered what (more who) he had been doing those weeks, and Hermione's ecstatic moans entered his mind. He pressed them down and was glad he was already bent over to hide this weakness from his master. His apologies were wasted because Voldemort shouted, "Enough! What has the pathetic dog been up to?"

Snape spoke defiantly, relying the rehearsed story Dumbledore had given him. "Mostly focusing on the school, he's completely neglected his duties outside of school. It is almost as though he has forgotten about the order or the war that is brewing."

"Of course, the fool, he'd rather smile and pretend 'all is well'."

"Exactly. The only thing he has done of significance is increase the security around the school. But that was only at the requests of the other order members."

Voldemort was unaffected by this news. He knew that security measure would increase, that was why he kept his spy at Hogwarts alive. "Very well, is that all of Dumbledore?"

"For the time being, yes."

"And what news of Potter?"

"He's kept to his room every night." Snape lied, he knew full well that Harry, Ron and some other teens went down to Hogesmeade almost every other night to party or hire some new whore.

"Hmm...what a nuisance."

It was common knowledge that several aurors planted in Hogmeade were really death eaters, out searching for Potter. However, Snape had always forgotten to inform Voldemort and the other death eaters of the invisibility cloak. In the end, Potter was able to by pass them every time.

"Well, you are dismissed." He said at last. Snape slowly rose to his feet, his head still bowed, about to thank his master when he heard him stand up as well. "Did you really think bypassing me for this long and giving me that lack of information was undeserving Severus?"

He had no time to respond, in an instant the lights in the room came to life and he felt a strong force push him face down in the dirt. The spell casted griped the back of his neck, shoulders, and legs, he had no way to move. He heard for a slip second the enchantment Voldemort uttered and heard the wand morph into a thin long whip. The only way that he could brace himself for the inevitable was to bite his bottom lip and focus on the blood that dripped down his chin instead of the harsh clip of the whip that slashed his skin on his back.

His teeth dug deeper into his lip as his body began to shake from the pain. _Don't scream, you scream he'll continue, the pain will only increase._ His mind tried to tell him but his desire to scream was overwhelming him. _DO NOT SCREAM!_ He listened to his mind but the scratching on his back began to leak with warm blood and that splattered over his face from the whip coming down again. _This is nothing! You've hand worse, just think of the torture you put yourself through when you lost Lily._ He let the images of his house elf tortures on himself flood through his mind but it didn't help, he had known when to stop, Voldemort did not. _Hermione! Just don't scream! You may not see her again._ Her image entered his mind and he tightened, she could never know what pains he went through; and he didn't want her to know that.

One more cut and Voldemort let up, most likely from boredom than compassion. Snape relaxed as the spell let go of him and he was able to move freely. "Thank you, my Lord." He gave the customary reply after a torture session and left the wine cellar through the portal he had come a long time ago. He felt a tear fall down his cheek and thanked the Gods that the mask had shielded his pain from his master.

He entered the pub which the death eaters crowded into before going down to the cellar for their private sessions with Voldemort. He saw Lucious Malfoy at a table with an empty seat saved specifically for him. Unfortunately the table also had Crabbe and Goyle senors, the two were just like their sons and hanged off Malfoy like sick puppies in need of a home. The only thing that Crabbe and Goyle cared for aside from their stomaches was doing things with the least amount of effort and when it came to raising their children they made sure that Snape had complete control over whither they passed or flunked their academics. Of course Snape had little control outside of his class but he had had to bump up the twos remarkably low test scores after a rather rude house call from Mr. Goyle. He never enjoyed sitting with them because the conversation would get around to how their children are doing, a conversation Snape preferred to discuss in letters than in person. However he made his way over to Malfoy and endured whatever the two had to say, however they never said a word.

Just as Snape sat down another unlikeable individual strutted over to them; Bellatrix Lastrange. Somehow Crabbe and Goyle had managed to leave without her taunting them, she had Snape and Malfoy in her sights. "Oh, lookey here, what a pair! The two men that Voldemort couldn't care less for! The man who can't do anything right and the man who's been avoiding our master for weeks!"

Snape ignored what she said instead he focused on the dark blue drink Lucious had left for him, drinking down the boiling liquid and feeling his pain slightly numb, the wounds were still there but the drink made him feel less weak.

"Bellatrix, please, we serve the Dark Lord just as well as anyone here. Leave us be." Lucious said and turned to his friend to see if the drink had helped him.

"Please, no one in this room is as close to the Dark Lord as me. Everyone here screams when he tortures them for their misdeeds, I relinquish it! Knowing that he is doing it because he wants me to do better next time so that I can always be by his side!"

"Don't fool yourself." Snape said, looking up at her. "He cares for no one but himself and his snake. You're just a pawn in his game, like everyone else."

Bellatrix laughed her audios chuckle, "Snape, HA! You say that only because he didn't spare your Lily! And who did she marry? Oh that's right, James Potter! Right, not you! Funny you wanted the woman who created our Lord's worst enemy to be spared? How disloyal are you? She had to die like everyone else associated with Potter!"

"Don't bring up my faults just because Voldemort never gave you the time of day, Bellatrix." He saw the hurt in her eyes and felt somewhat triumphant inside. He turned to Lucius before he stated, "Now leave me be!" Bellatrix left not wanting to be humiliated anymore.

Lucius looked over at Snape, "I don't think that was smart. He may not return her feelings but he does tend to listen to her when she has information, you may be her new enemy."

"I don't care, she didn't need to bring in Lilly like that."

"True, you just dug your grave though."

Snape shook his head, he hadn't been thinking clearly and knew what lengths Bellatrix would go for revenge, heck he knew how far she went when she was just bored. But she brought Lily up, a topic no one was to ever mention around him, and they knew it. The way the dark lord had promised to spare her and than killed her without a second thought still made his stomach churn.

"Don't think about her too much." Lucius was staring at him oddly and Snap wondered if he was talking about Bellatrix or Lily. He suddenly changed subject. "I hate to bother you but could you..." He handed him an envelope with what Snape knew would be a letter to his son, who he hadn't seen since fifth year.

"I don't mind Lucius." The task was a simple one and gave Snape some unexplainable comfort in doing it, like it was double agent work that he had chosen and therefore it was meaningful.

"How's he doing?" He whispered, not looking Snape in the eye as he thought about his young boy.

Snape knew that this question was far deeper than marks were concerned. "He's worrying and he's confused. He doesn't know what to think and he's causing pointless trouble because of it." He proceeded to tell Lucious of what happened between Hermione and Draco. "Its obvious he's trying to get expelled but..."

Lucius nodded. "His mother's not doing too well."

"Why did Voldemort choose her?"

Lucius shook his head. "I don't know...I keeping wondering how the fuck I got into this. Thirty years ago? Has it been that long? I've got to get out of this mess."

"Every wizard is in this mess." Snap reminded him.

"But most wizards are passionate about the side that they are on."

Snape nodded, realizing why Draco was so confused about his place in the war; his father had no idea himself. "At least your not ignorant to what is going on though."

Lucius nodded but still seemed downcast. Snape, feeling he had overstayed his welcome patted his friend on the back and flooed back to Hogwarts. He stepped out of his fireplace and walked over to his bed. His room was small and circular, a bed was to the right and an old reading desk sat near the fire. Books and potions loomed over him on countless shelves surrounding the room. He took off his mask and bent his arms awkwardly to undo his cloak, the action caused him to thrash about from the lashings on his back. He grabbed his wand and did the action with a simple spell. He then looked for the potion bottle on his shelf.

"Accio vigoratus."

The potion floated across the air to his outstretched hand. He gulped down the healing potion and felt his cuts heal over in an instant. He licked his lips tenderly, feeling where he had cut himself during the torture. He pressed his lips to the single drop left in the bottle and sighed, he'd have to make more soon. The tortures were getting worse each time he saw Voldemort but it wasn't going to lighten up any time soon.

He hated being alone after something like that. Although he never had anyone he could share his pain with he had always wanted someone. Lily never listened, she never even knew how dark he'd gone. He silently wished that he hadn't fought with Hermione but knew it was in vein, they had fought very strongly and, if she was anything like Lily, she wouldn't be anywhere close to him right now. He shook his head. _Why do I fall for the smart, muggleborn, Gryffindor, girls?_He asked himself then realized he had used the term 'fall' for describing his relationship with Hermione. He shook his head, thinking this was an inaccurate word, especially since their argument.

Snape sighed and decided to start making his potion immediately, it needed to sit and he didn't know the next time he would see Voldemort. He walked into his study and was surprised to see a small fire hovering in the air above his comfy arm chair. He walked over to it and was shocked to saw Hermione curled up in his chair, reading a book. She glanced up at him and smiled. "Hi." Then she turned back to her book.

He was dumbfounded. He could not say a word, fearing he'd merely passed out from the pain earlier and it was just a beautiful hallucination. He didn't say a word but sat down on the arm rest. _If I touch her, will she disappear?_ He wondered and found that he had to risk it. Gently, he touched her shoulder.

She looked up at him but only smiled, going straight back to her book. "I'm at a good part, we can do that after." She said, thinking he was making a move.

He decided to risk it. "Hermione?"

Again she looked up, but her eyes showed that she was planning to look back down at her book in a second. He decided to say it. "I'm sorry about earlier."

She cocked her head to the side and gave a slight shrug. "It wasn't...I mean...you were doing what you thought was right and I mean, I like to think I understand everything you're going through but I don't...so I know I should have butted out but I think that if I objected I'd somehow be protecting you...I'm so sorry, I should have trusted you." Snape signaled for her to keep reading her book, he knew what it was like to be interrupted from a good read. He shifted to move closer to her and slowly moved his hands under her breasts to gently lift her onto his lap so they could comfortably sit on the chair; together.

He could smell the brilliance of her hair as it tickled his face gently. _How could I possibly think she was so similar?_ He thought, falling into a deep sleep behind her.

* * *

Okay so this was rather different. I'd like to know what you guys thought, if you liked it if you didn't...they would really help me figure out how I should portray the other happenings in this story. Thanks bye,.

* * *


	7. Everyone's plans for a holiday

What is this? A new chapter so soon? Yes...and more reviews this time please?

* * *

Chapter 6 

Ginny emerged from the sheets and smiled at Harry. They were about to say something to each other when Ron grumbled over to them, somewhat asleep. "About time you two finished up, do you know how sickly disturbing it is to hear you guys at it?"

Although he said this, and said similar statements whenever they were together, he was used to his sister and his best friend getting it on in a bed next to him. Even so he hadn't heard much of them because while Harry had only begun feeling Ginny up Ron had already been in the middle of a threesome with the Patil twins. Padma had left but Parvati rolled over Ron, so that her arm encircled him: she was soundly sleeping. He made a face that showed how annoyed he was, Harry smirked, knowing he'd hear the complaints of girls staying the night that Ron would rehearse every morning at breakfast.

Harry began licking Ginny's neck wanting to do much more in the night but Guinny put her hand to stop him. She didn't feel like being disappointed twice that night, so she decided to get everyone on to a discussion that had been bothering her for awhile.

"Guys, I can't stop thinking about Hermione." She said. Ron perked up, his naked, muscular, torso was now above the sheets as it leaned, relaxed against his red and gold pillows. Harry was smiling at her and giving her an odd look.

"Oh really?" He said with too much interest.

Ginny knew his thoughts exactly. _Shit, he can't please one girl but he thinks he can satisfy two? _However, she didn't, as usual, let Harry know these thoughts. "Not that way Harry. I just meant...well we've all been going behind her backs, haven't we? She doesn't know how far we've gone, Harry." She wanted to added, _though I don't think we've gone that far, at least you haven't done anything worthwhile._ "And, Ron, you haven't mentioned any of the girls you've been seeing at night."

Ron looked over at Parvati and rolled his eyes. "You know what, I've also been avoiding her a bit too."

Ginny sighed. "I think she may know what's going on, she's been leaving her dorm more often. She'll return extremely late at night, probably not to be reminded of how everybody else has somebody but her. Apparently she's been going to the library, poor thing."

Harry sunk into his pillows. "You're right Ginny, we should all get together sometime, make it be like old times. How about when we got to Hogsmeade?"

Ginny looked over at him. "But that's in two weeks. I was planning on doing something more...soon?"

Ron nodded. "Well...yeah but I mean in Hogsmeade we could make it all about Mione. Maybe we'll all hang together beforehand to figure it out: see what she wants to do."

"Exactly." Harry pointed at Ron, indicating that his idea was prefect. "You know things have been different without Hermione around, just eating with her is not enough."

Ginny smiled, happy her plan was working. "Yeah, maybe she and I will have a girl's night before we all go to Hogsmeade."

"There, and you can talk about all your guy problems." Ron joked, not knowing how close he had hit the nail on the head.

Ginny couldn't think of anything to say to this when Harry made a new suggestion. "Or you could fix her up with someone."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah...I don't know who but maybe I can feel her out, see what kind of guy she wants."

They all agreed and were happy with their new decision to help their friend.

Hermione glanced over at the clock and then back to Snape, asleep in the chair. She had left him there all night, not knowing where his bed chambers were. She had conjured a cot and slept there, but it was nearly time for breakfast and he still slumbered on the chair, caught in a dream that made a small smile spread over his pale face.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and gently placed her lips on his. Seeing as how it had no effect on him she tried to kiss him in the he had done to her many times. She licked his lips and slowly pried them open. Her tongue brushed over his teeth and wrestled his own tongue quiet fiercely. She knew she had woken him up and tightened her grip on his shoulders. He had began shifting his weight onto her and she was loosing her balance. Soon she felt his hands ride up her shit and begin to cradle her breasts. She stopped what she was doing and glanced over at the clock.

"No." She said. Pushing back and bringing his hands out of her shirt. "No time." He looked over at her, not happy for the morning tease, and got out of bed. "You should have been up earlier." She stated, he grumbled and walked by her, taking his clothes off as he did. He took out his wand and tapped several bricks on the blank wall of his study, a door suddenly appeared and he walked through it to his bed chambers. Hermione followed.

She glanced over the small room and sat down on the soft bed, he had moved to his dresser and was digging through it. He grunted at most of his outfits and she had the feeling he wasn't exactly a morning person. He began to put on his clothes. Hermione glanced over him and saw some bruising on his back. The wounds had been taking care of, she could see, but there was a slight tinge of purple in his pale skin.

"Did you get those from Voldemort last night?" She asked, and indicated the bruises when he wondered what she was asking about.

"Oh, yes." He muttered, he turned to face her, fastening the last button on his robe. She understood instantly that he wanted to drop the subject and she did.

"I was thinking about the trip to Hogsmeade in a few weeks."

He still hadn't woken up yet, having trouble finding his shoes he took his wand and accioed them to himself. "Ah huh?" He said, not wanting to talk much but he showed he was able to listen.

She sighed, not knowing how to say what she'd been thinking about since the last trip to Hogsmeade. "Well, what if we went together?"

He looked up at her and raised an eye brow, "Like...together?"

"Well yeah, we could have a date in the morning and then rent out a room at the Hog's Head or something..." She tried to act like it was a thought that had just come to her and she cared little about his opinion on it. But that could not be furthest from the truth.

He cleared his throat and walked over to her. He sat down on the bed and stared at the book shelf in front of them. "Sounds...good. I just don't want anyone to see us during the day. Perhaps we could just meet at the Hog's Head and..." He looked over at her and slightly smiled. "Proceed from there."

She started thinking about it, "Oh yeah, sure."

There was a slight downcast in her face that Snape had to give her a small hug as he said, "Its not that I don't want to be with you, Hermione."

"I know." She looked over at him and stood. "I'm going to go to breakfast, I'll see you in potions."

She left and walked through his study and classroom. She had known the answer would have been something like that but she still didn't want to hear it. She walked outside in the corridor and began her ascent to the Great Hall. She saw Ginny waiting at the entrance and nodded to her friend, who in turn frantically waved her over.

"What's up Ginny?" She asked, confused at the sudden attention her friend was giving her.

Ginny took her arm and they walked side by side down the Gryffindor table to a seat beside Harry and Ron. "I was just thinking that you and I haven't done much for...a while." Hermione nodded and realized that she missed spending time with Ginny. "So," Ginny continued. "How about you and I have a girl's night? It would be so much fun, catching up, talking, trying some funky new spell...?"

Hermione smiled and remembered the nights she would sleep over at the Weasleys. She had shared a room with Ginny and they had both stayed up night after night doing exactly what Ginny had just described. She remembered the time they used the Bubble Head charm and ended up soaking their room. The next morning Ginny and Hermione could not stop giggling about the water dripping down onto Mister Weasley's toast. Who was so distracted with his ministry work only told his wife that the toast seemed a bit soggy as he rushed out the door for work.

With the memory still in tact Hermione let a smile creep over her lips as she said, "That would be great." And Ginny, feeling as if her invitation has caused the grin, felt overwhelmed with happiness. They sat down at the table and began filling their plates with their breakfast.

Ron and Harry looked over at Hermione and both cleared their throats. They gave each other a look and then looked back at Hermione. Ron made a move with his shoulders that told Harry he had to make the move. "Hermione, what are you doing for our next trip to Hogsmeade?"

"H-hogsmeade?" The word stuck in her throat as he stared at her, waiting for her answer. She noticed Snape had just entered the Great Hall and was walking down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. She knew it was impossible for Harry to know about what she had said to her Professor but the timing was unnerving her. "W-why do you ask?"

He glanced over at Ron who nodded in understanding. "Well, its just that we were thinking about all of us should get together for it, or something. You know, like old times?"

Ginny perked up from beside Hermione. "Old times, perfect!"

Hermione nodded, exasperated that they had not, in fact, learned of her secret plans with the potions master. "Sure sure. Hogsmeade. Together. All of us. Sounds great." Although she could hear the lack of enthusiasm in her voice her friends seemed were oblivious to it; they all smiled and went back to eating the moment she had finished speaking.

She heard someone sweep past behind her and turned her head to see Snape. She bit her lip, wondering how much he had heard. Her heart sunk as she stared at his dark robes billowing after him as he moved up to the Professors' table. While her mind was swarming with questions about him, Snape was trying to do anything but think about her. He had heard that she had made plans with her dunderheads of friends and, though the words had gripped his heart when she had said them, he had quickly realized that he had dismissed her for the day and she should make plans to occupy her it. He had made due with these thoughts the moment they had entered his mind and besides, a more troubling matter was present in its place.

Dumbledore was seated in the center of the table and he glared down through Snape's soul. He knew he was trying to decipher what had happened to him last night but Snape would not let anyone, even himself, see those memories until it was necessary. He made his way up to the table and sat down beside Dumbledore, trying to not make eye contact with him.

"Severus?" his voice was calm but Snape could tell he was rather upset.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"You did not come see me after your meeting. Is there a reason?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I had to tend to my wounds." Of course any medical witch would be able to say that his wounds were ones that could be healed in under three minutes, luckily Dumbledore knew little about medical potions. He nodded in understanding but still seemed angered. "Very well. When do you have time to visit me, today?"

"During lunch?" He gave the answer that was the soonest he could manage. Dumbledore agreed to it and began a discussion with Professor McGonagall. Snape looked down at his empty plate and waited for the house elves to present his food to him through their magic. As he waited for the toast and jelly that he anticipated for to come to him, he glanced over to Hermione, who, much like Dumbledore had moments before, was searching him deeply.

He noticed his food had appeared and tried to concentrate on the crusty toast. However, even with his head deep in his plate he could still sense her watching him. He sighed deeply and wondered what was on her mind. He knew the perfect way to see and, without much hesitation, decided to use Occulmens. He had been pondering the use of this magic on Hermione for over a week and knew this was a better time than any to put it to use.

With little concentration he stared at Hermione. She stared at him too and in an instant he slipped into her thoughts. It took him little time to realize what she was so worried about, her voice buzzed in his mind and the questions she was asking were scrolling across his minds eye.

"_He couldn't have heard much, right?"_

_Much? There wasn't much to say. And he's not dumb._

"_Dumb? God no." That's one of the reasons you fell for him._

Severus read the thoughts and wondered if she was speaking of himself. He read on and listened for any clues.

"_He's looking at me! He's looking at me! He's looking at me!"_

"_Is he mad?"_

_We've never been mad at each other before, yesterday's argument was nothing. Oh Severus, I hated being mad at you for the few hours what if this lasts all the way to Hogsmeade!_

"**_What is he thinking?"_**

Severus had heard enough and decided to put an end to this nonsense. He thought hard about what he wanted to say and once the sentence formed in his mind he sent it over to her.

"I'm thinking my toast is too dry and my tea is getting cold."

He instantly brought his mind back to reality and watched the expression on her face as she stared at him, it wasn't worry or horror, it was shock and curiosity, the look that he loved seeing on her. He could tell, without looking into her thoughts, that she was wondering if it had been him or not so he tactfully picked up his tea. He sipped his tea smoothly and smirked at her over his cup. She opened her mouth in aw and jumped a bit in excitement. Which got all her idiotic friends to look her way and question her actions which she had to reply to quickly.

She turned back to face him, and her eye movement showed him she wanted him to enter her mind again. He complied, intrigued that she was enjoying his simple trick.

When he entered there was a small picture of herself. "Well, have you been practicing the art of Occulmens as well, Hermione?"

"Sort of, but tell me, did you hear everything I was thinking about a moment ago?"

"Yes."

"I was worrying wasn't I? About nothing?" He could sense the hope she felt at the last statement.

"Yes, nothing. Of course you should go with your friends to Hogsmeade, I do apologize, though, for using my Occulmens on you."

"It didn't bother me in the least. I just didn't know how skilled you were, I couldn't even sense you coming in and out." She looked over at him, stern deeply etched on her face. "Have you ever used it before?"

He shook his head. "No, but I have thought about using it, if that makes me guilty in your eyes than I apologize for that as well."

She shook her head. "I don't know, I'm okay with it now because it solved a problem. But I wouldn't want you to do this on a regular basis, it's just not revolutionary to a relationship. It destroys the factor of trust, right?"

"Yes, I agree." As he voiced this to her image he understood it fully. After all he had several thoughts he never wanted Hermione to know of so the same was most likely for her. Hermione smiled at his response and came over to hug him. "I'm gong to head out to potions."

He nodded. "Oh I won't be in my study at lunch time, in case you come looking for me."

She nodded and Snape stepped stealthily out of her mind. He watched her stand and his eye followed her out of the Great Hall.

He made eye contact with Dumbledore, who's light blue eyes gave him a threatening, yet kind stare. One that made Snape certain that he would be seeing Dumbledore later on today, even if it was the last thing he'd do.

* * *

Not to sound desperate or anything but some reviews would be nice. 


	8. A Game

...been long huh? ...well yeah. if anyone is still reading id like to know what you think.

Chapter 7

"What happened last night, Severus?" the headmaster asked, leaning back in his chair to signal that he had as much time in the world to hear out his spy's answer.

Severus stood at the other side of Dumbledore's desk, his hands clampped together behind his back. He gave a brief and accurate account of what had occured between himself and Voldemort the night before.

"Did he buy the answers that you gave him"

Severus shook his head slightly. "No. He believed what I said, but he was very unsatified and needed more details"

"Well he is one who fell victim to the oldest law in the universe: one shall want only what he cannot have." Dumbledore seemed slightly pleased with this statement and his eyes glowed with the triumph of telling a good joke.

Snape could not disagree with what his true leader said, but that did not make this a lighthearted situation. "Sir, if he does not feel I am reliable enough for information he shall send others to get it."

"Afraid you'll be out of a job with Voldemort, Severus"

A thousand years of volanic lava could not conjure the magnitude of boiling anger that Severus felt right then. He could never tolerate Dumbledore mocking him, espically with such a delicate topic. He put his life on the line every day and Dumbledore still found it a joke that Voldemort trusted him as he did. However, Severus knew he could not express this anger. He knew he could not yell at the man across from him, he could never share how much he went through each day because of him and how the elder man should be killed for even taking the entire war so lightheartedly.

So, he simply said, in the most reserved voice he could muster, "Sir, I was simply worried about a death eater entering the school and harming a student"

This got Dumbledore. He could never envision his school of solitude one of death. Even the incident three years ago with Cedric Digory left a hole in his heart, a mark of failure towards his life goal of creating a sanctuary for students to feel safe. He decided to agree with Severus and give him a more indepth script to follow the next time he visited Voldemort.

He then allowed Severus to take his leave but he did not. He stood rigid to his spot, wondering how he should say what he needed to say. The anger from earlier still rode on his bones but he had something more troublesome on his mind that he could leave that be in order to gain the information he deperately seeked. Finally Dumbledore noticed his reluctancy in leaving and asked what was wrong. "I have a question for you"

Dumbledore lowered his glasses to the brim of his nose and stared his spy directly into his eyes. "About what"

"The Dark Mark..." He took in a deep breath and wondered how he should ask his question, this got Dumbledore's attention quickly, "Is there a way to halt the pain when Voldemort calls on me? I mean to say, have you ever heard of it? The mark being stopped"

Dumbledore considered the question and after a long silence of concentration told Severus that he had not heard of such a thing. "However, I shall look into it for you." His assurance was all Severus needed to feel satisfied with the answer.

He left the Headmaster's office and made his way to the Great Hall to eat a quick lunch before he began his potions class. He scarfed down the sandwich that laid on his plate, never minding the looks of disgust McGonagall gave him from down the table as she delicately finished her meal. He had no time to be bothered with such rubbish as her, he had to get to his potions class early. He had plans of torture to perform on his seventh years who had decided to skip out on class before it had ended. It made him cheer inside when he entered his empty classroom and skimmed his textbook for the pages of homework they would receive. He made his wand write the pages of reading on the board, and decided that they had to prepare two differnt potions during classtime. When the students began to mull in they all expressed moans at the sight of the crowded blackboard. Snape relinquished in the sounds. He truely felt revitalized with each new person's entrance. Once all of the students were seated he began his lecture.

"Due to your hasty leave yesterday I could not begin the lesson. So, today you shall have to work twice as hard to make up for it. I expect full reports on both potions that you shall be making today completed by next class." The students grumbled an understanding as they quickly wrote down their textbook work. Snape almost grinned with the delight of the surprise he'd kept from them all. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the house points, "Furthermore fifty points from each house for your disgraceful act of leaving yesterday"

The entire class groaned in unison and he happily plopped himself down on his chair to listen to them complain as they began their potions. He was about to plop himself down on his seat to comfortably watch the student's reactions when the door to his classroom opened and a rushed Hermione stumbled into the room. He watched her move over to her seat beside Ron and waited for her to make eye contact with him before he stated, "Miss. Granger. Why do you suppose you can enter my class whenever you feel like instead of when it begins such as everyone else"

She grinned at him but it was only for a second, it was replaced hastly with the look of dread. "I-ah-I didn't suppose anything, I simply lost track of time, sir"

"Well don't you lose track of time for your detention later this afternoon"

She gave her usual, "Yes, sir." before she took her seat and began to help the ginger beside her with their potions.

She did most of the work but Ron would cut the plants and go about the classroom grabbing whatever supplies she requested of him. She quickly became obsorbed in stirring her potion, she heard nothing and noticed no one outside of the book beside her and the bubling cauldron in front of her. Hence she was startled when Ron's voice was close to her ear, asking her a question.

She shook off her nerves and turned to him, asking him to repeat the question she had missed. "It's Snape, he's been watching you all class"

She looked up to the teacher, seated in his chair, indeed he was watching her but when she looked at him he casually turned away. She rolled her eyes in an attempt to virtually scold him but she knew it was meaningless. She told Ron she hadn't noticed and took the bowl of crushed holly, willow and daisy from his hands. However he wouldn't drop the subject.

"Hermione, aren't you somewhat frightened? He had been watching you all of class"

She added some of the crushed herbs into her purple liquid, before she hissed, "Well, is he looking now"

"No."

"Than its fine. Drop it"

He did but she could tell he wasn't satisfied with her response. She sighed inwardly, wondering what her friend would say if she had told him why the professor was watching her. She knew exactly how Ron would react, he'd get angry and brand Severus as a disguting gillyweed. He already disliked his professor, she knew she shouldn't give him another reason to hate him. Her thoughts turned to her other friends. Harry would have the same reaction as Ron but what would Ginny say. Hermione wanted to believe that her friend would understand but she really didn't think her friend would. Ginny, like Harry and Ron, could not stand Snape and Hermione was certain that no matter how much of a romantic her friend was she would not approve of what she and her professor were doing.

She shook off all of these worries and focused on her potion. She was so concerned with her brew that she never heard the conversation her potions partner was having with Harry only a seat away from her.

Ron told Harry his observations and he shared his friend's concerns. They spoke in low voices, observing their professor and childhood friend as they did.

"What's gotten into Snape? He's all over Hermione, watching her every move--and no matter what she gets a dentention."

"She's been the only person to get detentions lately." Ron reminded him. Then he added, "I'm worried, I mean she just came in late and she has a detention"

"Atleast he stopped taking away house points." Harry considered. Ron gave him a stern look and he felt guilty for what he had said. He tried to word it better, "I mean, when he stopped taking away house points it made it seem like he's out to punish her, not Gryffindor."

Ron considered what he said. Indeed, since the begining of the year Snape had been and confessed, "Harry, I don't like him being alone with her so much, I mean we can't trust him. No one in the order, save Dumbledore, thinks that we can trust him"

Harry understood. "Okay, back up."

"What?"

He motioned for his friend to stand back and with a questioning stare he obliged. Then Harry pushed his cauldren off of its burner and onto cobble floor between them. It landed with a cladder that woke the most diligent students from their concentration. The lilac liquid spread over the floor, melting into the grey bricks. Ron looked down at the mess, checking his pants and robes that were already stained with the liquid. They caught a glimpse of Hermione, whose eyes showed how frightened she was for the two of them. They ignored her and looked up to their professor who was fuming from head to toe from the distrubance his two most hated students had caused.

"Potter. Weasley. What have you done"

Ron was flabbergasted and stumbled over his reply. "I-ah...I don't know, sir"

Harry tried to play innocent and said, "It...fell, sir"

Snape glowered at them, and without taking his eyes off of them pulled his wand from the desk and pointed it at the house points. "Another fifty points from Gryffindor"

The other members of the honourable house groaned and cursed their two peers, Hermione just watched them, realizing they were up to something. However, Harry paid no mind to it as he opened his mouth to object.

"Sir, that's not fair"

Snap smiled and the other Gryffindors hushed their scard friend silent. "Are you talking back to me, Potter"

"No, sir, I'm not. I just don't think us getting off with a mere house point deduction is fair to another student in this class." Snape stopped to hear the boy out, curious to what he would say next. "Sir, we have vandalized the counter top and bricks, and I don't think it's right that we get off with pretty much a warning when somebody, whose only crime was comming in two minutes late, has to come here for a detention and, most likely, have to clean our mess"

_Honourable Harry, what are you scheming?_

Snape wondered as he stared at the boys. He let his eyes, for a moment, falter onto Hermione, who shrugged to say that they should get a detention. With a sigh, he gave the two a detention, though he wasn't, in the slightest bit, pleased.

* * *

Hermione whimpered and tried to stand up from her seat, but to no use. She had already felt his hands give up massaging her underneath her skirt, and now his long, thin, fingers, would begun their plumpit inside of her, and she knew standing wouldn't stop it. She glanced at the time, her breaths quickening with every move his hand expertly made beneath her, and put her head next to his ear and tried to reason with him.

"Severu..us...oh..." She smiled at he edged closer to her spot. She shook her head, trying to calm herself. "No. We can't do this now, Harry and Ron will...OH!..." She whispered the rest of her sentence, as he slowly and irradically pulled his fingers out. "be here soon."

He pulled himself up and smiled down at her, still gasping for air. He grabbed his wand next to him and washed off her fluid still freash on his fingers. She grasped her own wand and began to freashen herself up. Severus watched, the larget desire to tease her wash over him.

"Hermione, I thought you liked the innocent student sitting in class fantasy."

She sighed and glowered up at him. "I do, but I don't like it when you start something that you can't finish." Feeling herself begging for more as she spoke.

He felt himself smile underneath his usually set scowl, and walked behind his desk, anticipating the new commers arrival. He tapped his fingers across his wooden desk, irrtated that the two were ruining his game with Hermione.

Hermione had managed to finally pull herself up from the desk she had been seated at and conjured a mirror in front of herself to offically check her spellwork. Severus grumbled that he could have told her how she looked but she hadn't heard him, so he went back to wondering about why the two dunderheads were comming to his classroom.

"Severus? Sev?" He realized she was speaking to him and pulled himself out of his thoughts to look at her. She bit her lip and wouldn't make eye contact with him as she spoke, which made him very curious, she was never shy. "I'm not going to be able to see you tomorrow night, so could you not give me a detention?" He shrugged, meaning to say that it was alright and he understood but she took it as a please tell me the reason otherwise the answer is no, shrug. "See, Ginny wanted to have a girl's night and, well, I do miss her company..."

"Hermione, I don't care." He said bluntly, stopping her in midsentence. However, when he glanced her way she seemed slightly hurt by this, again taking his demeaner to mean the opposite of what he intended. He sighed and tried to explain himself, "I mean I could care less about what you're doing..." he caressed his forehead, trying to understand himself what it was he was trying to say. "...because you can do what you want. It sounds like your trying to ask me permission or something...I'm not your father." _Thank God for that, _he thought as he looked to her to see if his point was getting across. "I'm trying to say that I don't want you to feel like my opinion matters..."

He looked to her for reassurance and saw she was wearing a playful grin. _The little trickster_ he exclaimed, hardly able to believe that she had been enjoying watching him stumble over his words. "I think I'm rubbing off on you." he muttered before he pulled over a large stack of essays he had to mark.

"I never said that was a bad thing," she slyly told him, in a voice that send chills down his spine and made him curse her two friends even more.

With the thought of their two visitors in mind he looked to his clock to see that they were due minutes ago. He grumbled and crumpled the essay in front of him, with ideas of what he and Hermione could have been doing in that time flowing through his mind. Just as he was about to suggest to Hermione they lock the door and continue from where they left off a few moments ago the two nimbiciles walked in.

He put on his usual facage and asked a reason for their tardiness, though he could care less.

"We were looking for Hermione," they answered, seeming confused that she was already seated at a desk, reading a textbook.

"Well as you can see she came on time, no doubt worried about what I'd do if she was as tardy as this morning."

The two looked at eachother and made their way over to their mess from earlier in the day. Severus flicked his wand and two hard bristle brushes and bucket of soapy water appeared. Both of them stared at the items in disgust and Severus explained, "Oh, these are muggle objects for cleaning. You shall be using them to clean your mess from this afternoon."

They both exchanged looks of anger before grabbing a brush and dropping it into the water. Severus felt himself victorious in a way, since he had made the two boys as frustrated as they had made himself. He went back to his marking, enjoying the sound of the class celebrity and his bafoon companion scrubbing the stones of his classroom.

Hermione sat two seats away from the two working boys and could hear every word the two exchanged as they cleaned the floors beneath them. She had known that they had forcibly recieved detention to spy on her but they had obviously expected her assistance in the cleaning. Normally she would oblige except this time she felt that since she never asked for their 'protection', as she was sure they would later refer to it, she shouldn't, in fact, help at all. Instead she took the time to read ahead in her textbooks from all of her classes.

"I don't get it, what's Hermione doing for detention?" She heard Ron say, and had to supress a grin from their naivity.

"Does she do this every day?" She stopped reading completely to eavesdrop.

There was the sound of the brush plopping back into the water and then Ron continued, "Not much of a detention. I thought Ginny had said that her roommates were annoyed with her constantly comming back really late. If she's just reading then why does she come back so late at night?"

Hermione was shocked. She had never expected her roommates to notice her absence, although she had to admit that it would have been a little hard to miss if the tactful student stopped going to bed before everyone else. She was also a little on the edge that they had spoken to Ginny about it_, no wonder Gin's been worried about me lately_ she deduced.

"Yeah, that's what she said at supper tonight. Maybe tonight was a flux, maybe she doesn't usually read."

Hermione strained her ears, wondering what else her friends had discussed and worried they suspected the truth.

"Would you two shut up already? I have work to do." Severus shouted at the two of them and they shut their mouths very quickly. "And just so you know..." he sait, catching their attention again, "She usually cleans up the messes students like you leave behind."

They were shocked he had heard so much and tried to tell each other that they would not say another word. She was still a bit worried about what they had said and waited for them to continue but with their Professor Snape listening in they wouldn't dare say another word.

A little peeved she went back to her book, but the presence of somebody behind her made her stop. She turned but there wasn't anyone there. She looked to her friends but they were still at their scrubbing station, she looked up to her professor and was surprised to see him making eye contact with her. Curious but somewhat agitated, she brought her head back down into her book, a signal that she knew he'd take as a yes.

Unlike that morning, when he entered her mind she felt it. He still moved expertly inside of her but because she was concious of it she could sense his presence. She set up the scene and put herself in her mind, standing on an oasis of a charcol space. He smiled when he saw her created space, surprised, again, by her small skill at the art.

She wanted control in her mind and asked him to speak, "Severus, what are you doing? You said you wouldn't do this without my permission."

"I asked," he assured her as he moved about her mind like it was his own living room. "I was just thinking of a way that we could be together and then it hit me, Occulamcy."

She shook her head.

Insulted he asked, "Why not?"

She sighed and threw her hands up into the air. "Because I don't want to imagine being with you.

Its nothing if I can't feel..." She stopped then. He was smiling. It was a sinister grin that she was now accustomed to him meaning, _you're so naive of course I've already thought this through_. She sat down on the imagined ground and shrugged. "What?"

"You're just so cute," he taunted. "You actually think that you have control."

She was about to retort when something washed over her entire body. It was a wave of sensation so strong it actually pulled her out of her mind and back in her seat in the classroom. However, even then her body still tingled from the chills of exstacy he had placed all over her. She looked back to her friends but they, of course, had noticed nothing. She looked back to her teacher who looked as innocent as ever, reading over a paper. But she knew he was still in her mind. She focused all her energopy and went inside her mind too.

When there she saw that Severus had imagined himself a lovely throne and was seated at it as she walked over to him.

"Hermione? Where have you been?"

She walked up to him and perched herself on his lap. He nuzzled his head through her hair and mused over neck, since he was distracted, she thought about what to do next. He really could control her mind, the levels of her sense of touch or where she was sensitive. Even as he sat at an imagined chair, his head buried in her hair, his tongue slowly clasping her neck and his teeth brushing over her ear, a move that usually made her blush and twitch, was right now only slowly turning her on. A part of her wanted him to let her fully experience the force of his actions on her mind but another part was afraid of how much he could do.

Making up her mind, she said, "You're right, Severus."

He opened his mouth around her ear, about to devour it whole, but he stopped himself to ask,

"About what?"

She smiled, knowing that his love of being correct would always be his weakness. She calmly replied, "About me not having control in my own mind."

She heard him sneer and waited for him to say, "Of course, I knew that."

"But, I can play at that game too."

He stopped then, she had gotten his attention. He pulled his head out of her bushy hair and

stared at her. "You think you can get control over my mind?"

She smirked and he felt enthusiastic about the situation. He stood from his throne and took three steps away from her. "Okay." He said before he vanished from her mind, laughter evident on his features.

Hermione enjoyed the prospects of her plan, and pulled herself out of her mind just in time to hear Severus snort a laughter.

She looked up from her book and Ron and Harry did the same from their work. He noticed their stares and motioned to the page. "Oh some first year actually thought Asophdel and Devil's Snare produced Draught of the Living Dead."

His coverup was good but Hermione was curious how well he could hold it. "Good heavens, they're slow. They must not have a very good Potions Master."

Ron and Harry dropped their cleaning brushes and mouths in unison. Snape was surprised by her bravery as well but after a moment he composed himself and sarcastically replied, "No, this student never reads his book. Plus he's a Gryffindor so he really is dumbstruck and hopeless."

"Yeah, most Gryffindors have to spend their time tutoring the Slytherins and don't have time to worry about their own grades."

She could hear her friends begin to whimper their prayers for her to be quiet but she paid little mind to them.

Severus, however, felt these jokes had to end before they suspected something, so with a last statement that could be taken as an insult on both houses he said, "So that's why my house's grades have been slipping."

She understood and dropped the conversation, worried about how her friends would react later when they left their detention. Instead she decided to play the game that Severus was most looking forward to.

She knew he was waiting for her to enter his mind but she was very aware that she could never even attempt such a feet. Her plans lied elsewhere. In preperation, she removed her vest and placed it neatly ontop of her cloak beside her stool. Then, she pulled down her skirt slightly and fastened her bright green thong into a spot somewhat higher than where her skirt hung from her hips. Finally, the last element before she executed her plan, she dropped her book and stood from her desk to retrieve it, catching Severus' attention immediately.

She bent over, her butt right in his view and she knew he saw her thong from across the room. As she stood she let out a released a sigh of relief, put her book down, flipped her hair back, and stretched. Her arms reached high above her head, stretching out and tightening her stomach. Her skirt not grasping onto anything, dropped a few centimeters, the front of her thong showing to the observant eye, and her blouse stretched over her expanding breasts. She could sense the awkwardness that Severus was feeling, and, with a grin, decided to go even further. While stretching she turned around and began to massage her hips, the thin strap of the green thong constantly begging for her to release it from their confinement around her steaming ass.

Her friends had not been paying any mind to this, seeing it as an innocent stretch from sitting in a position for such a long time, but she heard her real audience anxiously jumping in his seat for another show. She shrugged at him and sat down, but he was completely enraptured with her.

He knew he had lost.

...so...what did you think...?


	9. Time is all they have

His mind was completely hers. He was smitten by her. He was certain that if someone were to break into his mind all they would see was an image of a voluptuous Hermione sitting in a very desirable position.

_I must have her, _he thought, trying, again, to think of a way for them to be with each other at that very moment. His mind raced through all the options he could name but each one was hit with an unavoidable predicament.

"Sir?" it was one of the mongrels who were the very cause of Severus' dilemma. "Sir, we can't take this off with just soap and water. Do you have some sort of cleaning solvent?"

Severus sighed and stood, not giving an answer but leaving for his study to look for something that would clean the mess up and get them out of his sight quicker. True, he loved punishing them but he wished they would just leave Hermione and him alone. He entered his study and took his time to figure out which would work best on the disaster outside.

He grabbed the container of Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover and read over the label until a loud crash in his room disturbed him. He looked to the enchanted wall that hid his private quarters from the world. He heard some muttering inside but did not bother to enter. Instead, with a coy look upon his cheeks, he exited his study, a plan forming in his mind.

Upon entering the classroom he noted the time, 18:15, _good_ he thought, and then he tossed the container to Ron who, along with Harry, was standing beside Hermione, talking to her about something. Ron fumbled when catching it and Harry was distracted from whatever it had been that they had been discussing. Severus saw that Hermione seemed somewhat on the edge but ignored it as his thoughts were somewhere very different.

After plotting out his ideas he realized it wouldn't work out without something to bring Hermione into his study. I just need to be patient, he deduced, knowing his plan needed time in order for him to execute it to perfection. That was when he heard the three students discussing something in very low voices. He calmly strained his ears to hear:

"You two are VERY wrong," the young girl hissed at her counterparts.

"'Mion, drop it." The Ginger ordered, trying to be calm and subtle.

His coaxing had not worked on the enraged tigress before them, "No, I won't. You two had no right to say that."

Red looked to Snape for a sign of knowledge of what was taking place in front of him, seeing none, he continued, "We, as your friends, very much have a right." He turned back to his cleaning, obviously a sign that his say was the last in their discussion.

Her mouth dropped in complete shock at his words. "Some friends you are."

"Hey, we are your friends; we love you and care about you."

"And ignore me."

This got him. Although Severus was keeping his distance from this argument he could sense the anger in the boy's eyes. There was some time before he could say anything, he simply stared at the brush in his hand, desperately seeking the words that she needed to hear but he couldn't offer. Finally he settled on, "We do love you," a last attempt to an end for the fight.

To no avail. With a snort she threw her head back and whispered, "That is not love."

The two sat there in silence for a long time, Hermione waiting for his reply and Ron, not knowing, or wanting, to give one. Finally, the star pupil came in, to do his part and save the day, "Snape's back, we'll talk later."

Still staring at the Freckly boy she muttered, "No, we won't," and she stood.

Severus was nervous about what she was about to do. Not ten minutes had passed since he'd come up with his elaborate plan and her about to take her leave.

However, instead of turning for the door, she picked up her robe and book and headed to his study. Severus stared in awe as the bushy headed girl walked right past him and entered the precise room that he had desperately desired her company in.

Before he could express his joy he had to play the part of the Professor. He stood from his desk, called out her name in anger and then followed her into the study.

He closed the door behind him, and took note of the new time; exactly ten minutes had passed since his last check. Then he saw Hermione, she made a move towards him but he held up a hand. She sunk back, looking hurt that she had been rejected but Severus, his plan full throttle now, kissed her tickling hair, "Not now."

She raised an eyebrow at this but he ignored her and opened a cupboard to produce a much secured, shiny, black box. He turned to show her and she was very intrigued, and he had to supress a grin, knowing she would be even more interested once she saw the artefact the box was holding dearly inside.

With a few quick flicks of his wand Severus cracked the three seals on the box and then reached in to pull out a Time Turner.

Hermione gasped, his earlier comment bringing realization to her features. He pulled her over to him and he quickly placed the chain of the magical item around both of their necks. He then flipped the hour class two times.

In a flash they were back roughly two hours beforehand. Severus smiled at himself and removed the Time Turner from their necks, securing it, safely, back in its original settings.

Then he turned back to Hermione, she was standing in his study, completely star struck with his newest plan.

"So, you are using a very important, possibly dangerous, artefact that is very rare and very expensive for...sex?" Her voice displayed a sense of amusement but she let some of her features betray her, so he understood the seriousness of the situation.

He, however, knew that deep down she was excited about the dangerous endeavour he had just taken for her and rightfully said so. "Like you didn't want to do it."

She made a face that showed her true feelings about their little game against the law but she did make it clear that she didn't want him doing it again, "You could get in trouble for that or it could fall into the wrong hands."

"Hermione?"

"I just don't want the ministry up your ass, for Merlin's sakes, we know you got enough people up there already!"

He decided that he had to say something that would finish this, otherwise his libedo would be in the same predicament it had been in two hours in the future, "Fine, after today I shall only use it in emergencies consisting of Voldemort and Dumbledore and none for my cock."

She rolled her eyes but accepted his apology. Happily, Severus walked past her and undid the incantations surrounding his bedroom.

Hermione watched him expertly move his wand to unseal the room that she had only been in once, and it had been that morning. Excitement flowed through her veins as she realized that she was being invited into his room to have sex. It wasn't some hasty screw in his study or some fantasy student/teacher fuck in the classroom. It was his actual room, where no one was ever allowed to venture, the incantations hiding it were proof for that.

She allowed him to guide her inside and quickly made herself comfortable. By the time he had closed the door and illuminated the candles she was seated on his bed, propped up by his pillows and the iron rod head board. Her tie was a mess, and loosely hung from her neck as it reached to her exposed navel. The two top and two lowest buttons on her shirt were undone, revealing her breasts, still trapped in their strapless, green bra, and exposing her tempting stomach. Finally, she had thrown her skirt aside the moment upon entering, so that only her bright green thong was the thing in his way of her fortress.

Severus hungrily stood at the foot of his bed, capturing the image of her into his mind. He put his wand above him and tapped his head, like a ribbon his clothing unravelled off of him and fell into a heap by his bare ankles. He stepped out of them and over to the bed, Hermione watching him in anticipation.

He clambered onto the mattress and kneeled across from her. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was doing, but in an instant got her answer. He slung his fingers around her tie and led her to him, forcing her lips to come to his. She wrapped her hands around his neck as her tongue began to swim into his mouth. His weight pushed her down onto the bed as he moved over her. His tongue kept up his game with her own as his hands reached down her blouse. With the snap of the last few buttons he had ripped the shirt open. He pulled her towards him, bringing her up from her lying position as he began to reveal her bare shoulders. She released her hands from his neck to let him take her blouse off of her, making sure to keep him locked to her with her mouth.

From there, she had no idea where the blouse went, for the moment its fragment had left her skin he had already cast a spell over her to incinerate her bra. She pulled herself away from his lips to let out a cry as the sensational heat burned through her.

Severus took the quick freedom from her mouth to slowly kiss her neck, making his way down to her breasts, all the while relinquishing in the aroused moans she released beneath him. He caressed and kneaded her breasts with his hands. Her sounds became ecstatic and she began to burn with lust for him.

Hermione tried to get back into the action but when she felt his tongue gently smother her nipple she knew it was too late. He was all over her, his mouth sucking on her breast like a needy newborn, his large, right hand kneading her left breast in careful, strong, strokes while the other hand slowly trickled its way down her stomach, teasing her in delightful ways as it began to approach her very wet pussy. She put her arms behind his neck, preparing herself for his next endeavour. However, just as her forearm brushed by his stringy hair, she felt him move between her arms and pull up from his spot suckling on her breast.

In fear she watched him come up and push a greasy strand of hair from his face.

"NO!" she screamed, realizing how much she wanted him at that very moment. Her legs jumped from their spot on the mattress, frustrated they wouldn't feel him between them.

He looked down at her and a smile, like a venomous snake about to go in for the kill, appeared across his sweaty features. He then opened his mouth and closed it around the thin strap that held her thong over her thighs. His tongue looped around it and his head slung its way up and down the strap to excite her once again. His hands and arms wraped around her thighs, massaging them gently and carefully moving over her covered vulva. His tongue licked at her skin as his head came back to faced her front again. This time he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the green material. Viciously he bit the thong right off of her body.

Hermione gushed at the joy of his beastly attack at her knickers. When it was finally shredded from her body she squealed in anticipation of what he would do next. But, instead of his erected member entering her, she felt the tingle of his head between her thighs. She was curious about the new feeling of his tongue hungrily inviting itself into her. He rolled and twisted his tongue, rubbing its strong mussels against her aroused walls. With each new move the oral instrument made she tightened her legs around Severus' body. She had been intrigued by the new move but found it raunchy compared to his familiar fingers that quickly made their way in. He pushed his fingers into her and moved them in a way that skimed her dripping walls before he pulled them out of her. She practically screamed in frustration when he put them in again and dug deeper into her, to make sure she was overly prepared for his next move. She found it unbearable the way he teased her like that. She was striving for him to finally slide inside of her.

At long last her wishes were granted. Her legs practically buckled from the sheer force of his hard penis moving in and out of her craving clitoris. She let out a loud, long whimper and felt a tear trickle down her check, her mind proving that she had not been prepared for the endeavour as much as she had thought. She felt him slowly slide his way out of her, and her knees began to shake, waiting for him to leave and enter yet again.

She moaned and begged, even thrusted her hips up to him, pleading him to quickly come back to her. Soon she felt him obey and she let out a sigh of relief. However, she sucked it back in the moment she felt him pull out of her, after only taking a quick dip. She fearfully sat up and looked to his package, worried it had already lost its steam, but to her relief saw it was perfectly erected from his body.

That was when she heard it.

He had been surprised by her sudden move and had stayed back to allow her to sit up. When he realized what was bothering her he did something that she'd never thought he'd do.

He laughed.

He pushed her back down and buried his head in her hair, laughing a deep, malicious sound he'd never even heard himself do in years. Hermione had been shocked by this noise and concerned herself, so much so she missed him entering her again, with one unusual thought, _I made him laugh?_

The thought stayed with her until he began to pick up speed. Her mind became a blank canvas as she could only focus on him, thrusting himself in and out of her, no longer teasing but satisfying her to no end. She cried out in joy when he finally spurted. The rush he'd created up to that moment stayed with her even after he rolled onto the pillow beside her.

She was numb. She could not feel anything below her waist. But she could feel the breaths of the man beside her, the hot and hurried puffs of air seeped onto her neck and, if her mind were anywhere other than her orgasm, she was sure it would have registered the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She needed to get some form of a grip onto reality if she wanted to come back down from the airheaded world she seemed to be. She turned on her side and gripped one of his pillows close to her torso, slipping it between her ajar legs to see if they could even feel it.

Severus, however, took this as a desire to cuddle and with a breath of exhaustion threw his arm over her and buried his sweaty face between her sticky hair and persperating shoulder blade. She sighed and closed her eyes; the moment was one she had been hoping for for years--Severus Snape, holding her dearly close to him, wanting her to be with him.

Soon though, he began to press his pelvis over the small of her back, and she could feel that he was ready to go again. Still slightly whimsickle from their last round she slowly turned to face him. His dark eyes searched her features, a light behind them expressing what he wanted to do. She sat there for a moment, just taking in his features. Never had she noticed how delicate his eyes were and the strength of his jaw and forehead. She delicately leaned in; a move that she saw startled Severus, as she laid a kiss on his hook-like nose. She felt a small cut on his brow and pulled herself away to look at him.

Severus, seeming to be bruised by this cut, and he tightly closed his eyes when she would reach her finger over to gently touch the raised skin. She asked him where he had gotten it and he said Voldemort.

"Just last night?" unable to believe such a thing could heal so fast.

He nodded, not wanting to say the answers to her painful questions. She felt that this topic may be taboo for her and was about to just lie back down and allow him to start when he turned in the opposite direction from her, revealing to her his back that she had gazed upon earlier that morning.

Dark purple bruises blotched up his usual porcelain skin and when she laid a hand on his shoulder blades he shuttered beneath her touch. She could only feel a thin line where he had been whipped the night before, the wounds had healed very well but they still caused their victim much pain.

She sadly looked over every mark on his back; she could see layers upon layers of damaged and repaired skin. She was mesmerized by the life that he kept hidden from her. All of his pain and secrets seemed to be embedded in his back.

Out of compassion she began to kiss the wounds that were visible to her. She made sure not to lean any of her weight onto him and only laid her lips and the sweet drop of her tongue on the wounds. She heard him sigh into his pillow with each kiss she made. She felt excited that he was letting her do such a childish thing as kiss a wound to make it better but she was very surprised when she felt his tense shoulders and mussels begin to relax under her.

She came upon a wound that seemed almost new. She nuzzled her lips against it and he inhaled harshly. The movement startled her and her face fell onto the aching scar. He cried out in agony and tried to move away from her but she held onto him, feeling something new in the cut.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but there's something in that cut," she explained as she tried to see it better.

However his reaction wasn't one she'd expected. Instead of quieting down and seeming curious to what she said he began to fidget and beg her not to touch it.

"Severus, please, I think that there's a piece of glass--" regisering what had sharply hit her upper lip.

He screamed at her, "I know!" and they both fell silent, his words echoing between them. He sat up to hide his back from her and said calmly, "It's been there for years. I could never get it out. Eventually my skin healed over it but if Voldemort ever hit it it would slice open. Just leave it there."

Bashfully she pulled her hand into his eye view, revealing the thick, large, green shard of glass she had managed to wretch from his skin when he had been putting up a fight. He stared in awe at the fragment and took it from her hand.

She studied him and saw his Adam's apple drop in a nervous gulp as he touched the glass. "Never..." he said, as if unable to believe she truly held what she did in her hand, "Never had I thought that it would come out of me."

She frowned at the object and was curious to its origins.

"It's from a bottle of whiskey." Her interest slowly began to dishevel until he said, "A bottle of whiskey my father broke over my head," and instantly concern washed over her features. However, this change in appearance was made in vain as her concerns could not have helped him all those years ago. "It's been in my back close to twenty years," he added.

Her eyes flickered at the number. Three years before she had even been conceived this shard of glass had made its way inside of him.

Not wanting to make her feel like a young whore he cleared his throat and began to tell her about the occurrence.

"It was Christmas holidays of my fourth year. I was fourteen and feeling pretty high and mighty because the Death Eaters and I believed we had achieved some form of sonority within Voldemort's armies. I was livid with power and wanted to use it against someone, anyone."

He leaned against his pillow, figuring that Hermione had already blocked her ears not wanting to listen but when he glanced in her direction she was waiting for him to continue, the saddest look in her eyes. He turned from those observant eyes and continued, deciding that he would not stop until it was complete.

"I guess my way of rebelling that self worth at home was to pull out my textbooks and read them in front of my muggle father who despised the wizardry world. I walked into the living room one cold morning and sat down in a chair across from him. He was already drinking a bottle of Whiskey that morning and his blurry eyes caught sight of the potions book I held. It didn't take him long to register what I had been reading and quickly he told me to put it away; I didn't. He yelled at me to do it two more times, I remember the pride I felt when I sat there, ignoring him.

"It didn't take him long to lose his patience and rush over to me. He threw the book out of my hands and lifted me above the chair by my throat. He spat in my face and yelled threats and insults at me but the only thing I could focus on at that moment was the alcohol on his breath. That scent sent shivers down my spine, every time I smelt it I knew it meant something bad was going to happen. That day was no different.

"By that time my mother came down the stairs and began screaming her head off at him, telling him to put me down. He eventually did, though I believe my mother used her wand to make him do so. I hadn't even been able to pull myself from the floor when her screams filled my ears. I stood and saw my mother, her hair falling in front of her swelling face. She would never use her wand to defend herself, only to protect me. She only did it so that the ministry wouldn't take away her wand and I'd have been left with him alone. Although I realized this, even back then, seeing her on the floor begging him for mercy, like some dog, made me angry.

"I picked up my wand and aimed it at his nose. He let go of my mother and eyed my wand very carefully as he began to back away, close to the door. I threatened to do all kinds of things to him but he still wore that fucking smile on his face, as if I was a dumb kid pointing a candy cane at him. When he reached the door I told him he wasn't allowed back in. He laughed. He laughed his old whiskey laugh that made me gag every time I heard it.

"I began to close the door on him when he pushed my wand out of the way and dragged me, backwards, outside, onto the snowy lawn. He threw me down and punched my nose in. I still remember seeing my bright red blood on the clear white snow. It made me realize that I wasn't powerful at all. He kicked me then, right in the skull. The force of it wrecked my sinuses and made my eyes water. Another blow to my ego, it taught me that brute force can make the bravest of men cry.

"For thirty minutes he continued to thrash at me, punching me, kicking me, hitting it, all the while screaming at me, "Where's you fucking magic now?"

"I never answered him. I never said a word to him. I just let him hurt me, like I was still a five year old boy that he had complete control over. Hell, I was exactly like my five year old self that day, at least he treated me the same.

"He didn't like that I hadn't answered him. He thought that it was a sign that I thought I was better than him. He raised his half full green jar of whiskey and slammed it over my head. Although his aim was off and he missed my head, he did it with such force that it broke on my shoulder. Whiskey flew into my eyes and over my cuts. It stung like a hoard of wasps. Most of the green shards ended up in the snow with my blood, snot, tears and the extra whiskey. I guess by then I had become exhausted because I remember falling onto that pile of my own body fragments and feeling the glass cut into my face.

"My father had left me out there for two days. My mother had tried to feed me but each time she even ran to the door he would beat her. It was her cries that had woke me up one night. I walked in on him raping her in the front hallway. He looked to me, some kind of smile on his face; like I should be proud my muggle father had taken on two wizards and won. I looked to her, and saw she had lost. There was nothing in her eyes, no sign of her usual apology when she gazed upon me and no hint of fear or hatred when he forced her to fuck him. I cleaned up my wounds and we began our hatred life again. In the same damn way we'd been going about it since I had been born."

He closed his eyes, hoping the memories of that day would go away. He felt Hermione put both of her warm hands over his own that held the glass. She was cradling it as if it were a newborn child, needing love and affection. He looked to her and asked what it was she was doing.

In answer, she opened his hand and pinched the shard with her index finger and thumb. "I was just thinking. Maybe now that it's actually out of you, you can move on. Start over."

Start over. These two simple words were ones that he was very familiar with. All his life he had constantly tried to start over. When he went to elementary school, when he'd made his first friend (Lilly Evans), when he'd gone to Hogwarts, gotten into Slytherin, when he joined Voldemort's fan club, when he was marked as a real Death Eater, when he'd swore his alliance to Dumbledore, the list of starting overs went on for eternity. He wondered if he could, for real this time, actually start over. Live a life that was his alone.

As he gazed upon her calm face he felt that he could. With this newfound prospect he leaned in to her and gently held her head in his hands. He pulled her face to his and kissed her with such passion that she brought her hands up to his shoulders to keep herself from falling off the bed.

It didn't take long for her naked body to press itself up against his own, begging him to begin again. He felt her tongue leave his mouth and begin to make its mark on his neck, chest and stomach. With her long hair grazing his member as she moved about his belly, it was in no time that he became awakened to his desires for her.

Soon her mouth was back at his, her shyness never allowing her to perform the task she always seemed to set out to do. He took the sign and decided to treat her to the pleasure she wanted and not the wickedness he had given her earlier. He lifted his pelvis and hovered over her. She begged for him to continue and in one swift move he impaled her into the bed. She cried out in shock but he didn't let her hold the note for long. He had already begun his quick momentum, finding his way in and out of her in an rythematic fashion.

He emitted droplets of sweat and felt them slide down his face and fall onto her ignored, but thrilled, breasts. Her skin glistened in its own liquid in the dim candlelight that surrounded his small room. She panted beneath him, unable to keep up with his sturdy propelling. He heard her try to say something, perhaps, for the first time, beg him to stop, but he pushed on through, never missing a beat, never hearing a word. It wasn't until he was about to climax that her words became so heightened in volume that he heard what she said,

"Oh...AH, oh...God...Severus...I-I…I love you."

He went soft at the sound of the last three words. Hermione knew what the words had done to him and she began to quickly apologize and tried to explain.

"Severus, I didn't mean it like that. I simply meant I liked what you were doing." However, her explanation had no real truth behind them and that anyone would have known it was a lie. He sat up, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Fearfully she reached out to him, but as she did she swung the pillows beneath her astray and ended up knocking a large, empty, bottle off of his night stand. It crashed to the floor.

Hermione turned to the glass and began to apologize. "I'll clean it up," she swore and was about to stand when Severus threw himself onto her, an attempt to keep her on his bed.

He felt her confusion below her and explained, in a soft, but normal, voice, "Hermione, listen to me, we have exactly ten minutes to leave."

"What?"

"When I came back to my study to retrieve the cleaning solution, I heard something crash in my bedroom. That was when I came up with the plan to go into the past to sleep with you."

She nodded to show that she understood and climbed to the other side of the bed to retrieve her shirt and skirt. She looked about the floor and saw her shredded thong; she bent down and picked up the scraps that were left of it.

Severus pulled his robe onto his back and noticed her studying what used to be her knickers. He took out his wand and casted a quick repairing spell. Before she could ask he recreated her bra and strapped it onto her. He didn't want to hear her say a word, fearful she'd bring up her profession of love.

They took their time to change, neither of them saying a word. When they heard themselves enter the study they looked respectable and felt they could go out and see to two misfits in detention.

They entered the classroom, Hermione clutching her robe and textbook close to her chest and Severus silent like the vicious creature he was. The two looked up when they came in, most likely to apologize to their friend for their comments from earlier. Severus decided to let them go, the Magical Mess Remover had taken off most of the potion and he was sure would do the very same for the rest.

Happy to leave detention early the students skipped out of the room. Not one of them glanced back to look at their Potion's Master.

Once outside, both boys began their heartfelt apologizes to their friend. She waved them off, embarrassed by their attention but neither boy would hear of it.

"Hermione, you were totally right, we have been ignoring you lately." Ron said, stopping dead in the hallway to face her.

Harry came up beside him and did the same. "It's true, we got into our own love lives and for some reason thought that we could leave you behind and you'd still be there for us."

"We were selfish."

"And wrong."

"You have every right to be mad at us."

Hermione faked a smirk and shrugged. "I forgive you." She said, though her mind was somewhere else.

The two boys exchanged looks and then Ron spoke up, "About the whole Snape thing."

She raised her eyebrows, hardly even remembering the conversation they had had when Severus had gone into the study for the remover. They began to walk to their dorm, Harry trying to express his new views on the subject, "It's not that we don't trust you."

"It's Snape we don't trust."

Harry nodded but tried to be gentler, "We just felt that since we don't know what side he is on that we should all keep our distance."

They entered one of their many shortcuts and Ron expressed their new views on the situation, "We know we said that we didn't want you around him, alone. But we realized, while watching you that he's probably the company that we haven't been able to provide lately."

Hermione's mind wandered at that statement but she focused back when they apologized again and she and Ron were left alone. Ron watched Harry run after Ginny before he turned back to Hermione.

"'Mione, I'm sorry but I just have to say this one thing without Harry around." She looked up to him, wondering what it could be. "You know that I know about your crush on Snape." She nodded; Ron had been the only one she had confided in on that. "I hope you are not going there every day in hopes that he'll eventually feel the same way about you, because, it won't happen. It's not you, it's him. I just don't want to see you get hurt because some unfeeling hermit won't return your feelings."

Hermione's face became downcast but with a pouty smile she tried to cheer her friend up, "Don't worry, I know that," and, for the first time in months, there was not a drop of dishonesty in her statement to her friend.

A/N

_okay, so I was wondering if I could get some reviews. Its more of a I'd like to know what you guys are thinking. I had a hard time writing the sex scene for this one, I don't know, I don't think this was sexy...or really any good...if I could hear some opinions. Maybe you guys did like it? Didn't...if you don't some suggestions wouls be REALLY appreciated and if you did telling me what you liked would be very helpful. But yeah, could you guys take the two minutes out of your day to help me?_

_Ps. Plus if you could tell me if you liked the length of this one, that would be SO helpful. (i wrote chapter nine and its...over twenty pages right now...so I need to know if you guys like an appropriate length or whatnot.)_

NEW NOTE:

Go to my profile page and vote on the pole about this chapter. Or just leave a review.


	10. Memories

Chapter 9

Although the three words she had said to Severus still caused dread in Hermione's heart she put her fears and feelings aside to focus on her slumber party with Ginny.

The girl was comming to her dorm after supper. Of course it couldn't be the olden days with just the two of them sharing a room because of Hermione's roommates, but Hermione was anticipating it just the same. Even though it was just Ginny and the three roommates, Hermione decided to clean up the place. More in hopes it would distract her from her wandering thoughts, than to make the place look decent. Unfortunately, nothing, not even cleaning, seemed to aid her in her wandering id.

You only told him how you felt, that's nothing to be ashamed of.

But he doesn't want that, he doesn't want a relationship. He wants sex.

And what about what you want?

I was happy with what we had going, I was getting selfish.

The only thing you were doing was what you set out to do.

Three years ago! He wouldn't even remember that now. No, sex is the only future we have.

You could get more now that you told him.

Or less.

The last thought was what she feared the most. Not having Severus express his feelings the night before made Hermione realize that they were on differnt pages. He didn't feel anything but hot lust for her and she was foolish to hold her childish crush out for him.

She smiled at the memory though, the one that had made her fall in love with him.

It had been back in her fourth year at the Yule Ball. She and Victor had danced the night away on the dancefloor, under everyone's envious glares. Unfortunately, by the time midnight had rung, she and Victor had left to be alone in the hallways, and the gentleman she had invisioned him to be wasn't anywhere around.

The moment they were away from their peer's watchful eyes and chatters, he had grabbed at her clothes. In one full swing he had ripped the straps right off of her dress. She could still hear the sounds of him ripping the many layors of her beautiful gown, his forceful fingers shreaded through every layor that he touched.

She had gone from the envied princess to the disgrace of the ball in a short amount of time. Every ounce of her had been focused on her escape, her trials to run to the safety of her dorm. When her sad attempts at escapes annoyed him, he threw his robust body onto her, slamming her against the brick wall. With the rouch rock digging into her exposed back, and his body towering over her, she was completely caged in. Her screechy voice begged and pleaded with him to let her go but he would not hear of it.

"Please, Victor, we had a good night," she said, her tear stained face scrunched in disgust as he saw him unbuttoning his pants.

"And now we're going to make it perfect," he assured her with bombarding snog.

She shook him off of her face and tried to pull away from him. He moved his leg higher to trap her but she had managed to manouver herself over it. Unfortunately before she was safe he had caught the tail of her dress and she had fallen to the ground.

Without given her a beat to stand, he had dropped his emence body ontop of her. She hugged herself to the stone ground, not giving in to his arms trying to turn her around.

His voice became soft as he tried to convince her to give into him, "Hermione, I'm just doing this because I really like you."

"No you don't. You're horny! GET OFF!" She wringled her tiny body, an attempt to shake him off.

That was when she truely realized his strenghth. He was much stronger than her. She hadn't noticed it all night; he had been gentle with her, alluring and charming. All that had disappeared when they had exited the Ball, he had shown her his true nature: he was a beast. A wretched creature with brute strength that used it to get what he wanted. That night, he only hungered for her.

She struggled awhile more until she felt something differnt. He had stopped trying to turn her around. She moved her head to see if he had gotten off of her but then the trim of her dress fell over her face.

She screamed the moment his hands touched her panties and he began to slide them down to her knees. She cried and yelled, hoping anyone would hear her.

And to her greatest luck someone had.

She heard him hollar a spell and felt Victor fly away from her, before she saw him. She quickly stood on her shaking legs and pushed her dress back to its rightful place before she faced her professor.

Severus Snape observed the incident with such a face of disgust that Hermione felt her tears finally falter. He wasn't alone, Victor's professor, Igor Karkoff, was fearfully standing behind him.

Snape turned to Karkoff, "Well, Igor, you've certainly got yourself the golden boy of the new century here." The sarcasm wasn't lost on any of them. "Best take him back to his room and remind him how all Hogwarts students are off limits!"

The Russian Professor read Snape's threatening pose and told Victor to zip up. He then accompanied his student back to their living quarters.

Snape watched them leave before he turned to Hermione. "Granger, you knitwit, what were you doing, letting him lead you into a place so secluded? Do you have any idea what would have happened had his professor and I not been close by?"

She whimpered through her nod, realizing that her professor blamed her for what had happened. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir. Thank you for being so close, sir." She hiccoughed, trying to keep her cries down.

He heard her sad attempts and shook his head, unable to believe what he was about to do. "Miss. Granger, would you like a rescue tonic? I have some in my classroom."

Another hiccough, but this was accompanied by a nod. He lead her to his classroom, not saying a word the whole way. When they entered the dark and empty room, he left her side to search for the tonic. She shivered from the cold, damp air brushing against her shoulders and exposed skin, Victor had done such a number on her dress that night. The wind in the Dungeon was so unbearable it froze her down to the spot where she stood in the empty classroom. Her professor, although in her sight, seemed so far away; lonliness was something she suddenly didn't like.

Soon Snape had found the tonic and handed her a small blue vile. She observed the liquid, biting her bottom lip as she did. "Professor, what exactly does the tonic do?"

He exhauled and said, "Atleast now you're asking the right questions. I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, you will not forget what he did to you."

This statement answered what she had been pondering and, with a sigh, she downed the tangy liquid in a heartbeat.

"Guess my perfect night was ruined," she said, handing back the vile and pursing her lips from the taste still lingering there.

He shrugged, appearing not to care yet, in a voice that suggested differntly, he stated, "There will be other perfect nights. Some won't be ruined."

She didn't take this as a comforting statement, "But he was perfect, the perfect date for any teenager."

"Yes, and look what he ended up doing."

Grimly she realized he was right. She had imagined him as this perfect person because that was the way he had wanted her to see him. She had been so naive and played right into his game. She felt so pathetic."I'm going to be alone forever, arn't I?" she asked, though didn't expect any kind of response but a grunt.

However, he surprised her with an answer, "Miss. Granger, there will be others, better people who will love you and not do that to you." He hadn't realized how low she felt just then, apparently he thought her statement was made becuase of the way Victor had ended the evening. "You're not the first woman I have encourtered to be a victim of sexual violence." This got her attention and pulled her out of her slumps for the moment, "Most of them you wouldn't know but...well Madame Sprout...she became a Herbologist because the Devil's Snare actually saved her one night when an elder wizard had been persuing her."

"Really?" She was slightly intrigued that a woman so happy and bubbely could have gone through something so similar.

"Yes. She devoted her life to plants after that. She also met a good man and is happily married."

Hermione sighed, "But she's not me. She's fun, she's energetic, she's not some bookworm who spends her time in a library. Or gets excited when there's a test in class." God I'm pathetic she wanted to scream but felt her professor didn't want to hear that.

Snape hadn't said anything to dismiss these accusations against his colleague but he did roll his eyes and suggested the woman was nerdy, "She gets excited when a plant blossoms."

She looked up to him and pouted her lips, "That's not what I meant."

"Well, Miss Granger, I apologize but I do not see anything wrong with you."

She was surprised by this sentence, and stopped to consider it's meaning. Had she just heard a compliment from her stone-cold teacher?

Seeing her pause he rolled his eyes and expanded on his statement.

"You're a smart girl, very smart. Unfortunately Mr. Krum used that against you and you feel now that that is your weakness. You should use it against him and make it your best tool. So what if you live in the library, you're better than most of the idiots around you. You'll go farther than some Quiddich player who will most likely get arrested because of his trouser meat. And, Miss. Granger, may I say, not as your professor or your savoir tonight, but as a man, I do find smart women attrative."

Taking a risk she asked, "Do you find me attrative?"

He opened his mouth to answer her but before he did realized what he was saying and to whom. "I...am not authorized to answer that." She felt herself sink, realizing she had just asked the creepy professor Snape if he found her attractive. However, he did embellish his resonse soon and, without looking at her, said, "and, I'm sure a girl as smart as yourself would realize that if I am not allowed to answer a question like that, the answer is most likely not negative."

Her eyes opened in bewilderment. He cleared his throat, knowing that he had said far too much. She felt herself glowing, he had lifted her spirits higher than anyone else had ever done before. He noticed this glow too but blamed the cause of the heightened emotions on the tonic. He used a quick repairo on her dress and then noticed the time.

He suggested she go to bed but then became slightly worried about her, "Are you alright to walk back to your tower by yourself?"

Wanting him close to her she said no and he actually walked her up to Gryffindor tower. He was quiet on the way back, he didn't say anything comforting or anymore about Krum, afraid someone would overhear, but he would make remarks on people or pictures they passed. They arrived at the Fat Lady and he bade her goodnight.

Hermione sighed and as she watched him leave a thought entered her mind, if this was a perfect evening he would have given me a goodnight kiss. Which made her blush a deep red before entering the common room. Ginny had been there and thought the blush had been because of Victor, Hermione never had the heart to tell her or Harry what had really happened that night.

For the longest time she hadn't even realized it herself. She brushed off the evening as a bad memory of Krum trying to rape her but soon she knew what that night really was to her. The night she found her feelings for her Potions Master.

Hermione sat up on her bed, remembering the story always made her feel lightheaded. She looked about her room and lifted her wand to clean it up, still wondering how Severus was going to treat her the next time they met.

Severus, himself, was in his study wondering the same thing.

All of his life he had loved only one person and that person was not the girl he was sleeping with, in truth he had never slept with the girl he loved.

Severus grunted from frustration and went to his cupboard and grabbed a pensieve. He placed the shallow stone bowl on the desk, next to the glass shard that he had been studying since its release from his skin. He turned to the shard, picked it up and threw it across the room.

That shard was more than just a piece of glass from his father's abuse. It held with it a realization that Severus had never wanted to make a reality since that winter day twenty years ago.

Everything he had told Hermione had occured but the day after he had awoken he had gone to his best friend's house. Lilly happily said a hello to him and invited him inside. They stood in her cramped kitchen, Lilly moved about and prepared hot cocoa for them, and Severus explained the ordeal from two nights before.

"I think he may have actually gotten some glass in my skin."

"Oh that's awful," she said. "You should go to the clinic and get them to take it out."

"Lilly, I can't do that. St. Mungo's wouldn't care about such a little thing and I can't go to a muggle medical center because they have no record of me."

She shrugged and handed him a warm cup, packed to the brim with marshmellows and the chocolatey liquid beneath. "Lilly," he found it hard to ask her the reason he'd come to her, "Could you look at my back and tell me if you can see anything?"

She made a face and shook her head, "I really think you should see someone professional, Sev."

"Please? I don't want someone I can't trust."

She sighed and stopped sipping from her cup. Severus took this as a yes and pulled his shirt above his head, revealing his back to her.

He heard her shutter and figured it was from his badly cut back. Then she claimed she saw nothing and told him to put his shirt back on.

"Are you sure?" He asked very surprised that she saw nothing.

Her answer held no hint of doubt, "Yes."

Severus began to roll his shirt down when he glanced back to her and saw that she wasn't looking at him at all. She was completely turned to the back wall, drinking her cocoa and not hesitating to lie to him.

"LILLY!" He was more surprised than angered at her lies. The perfect Gryffindor who never lied had just done so to her best friend.

She quickly whipped around, surprised that he'd found her out. "I'm sorry, Sev, but I just...I never liked looking at your back, it's always made me feel repulsive."

"Re-repulsive? Lilly, this is just who I am. I thought you liked who I am."

"Well, I do but I never liked hearing your stories about what your dad does to you. That's not normal, and I don't care what you say, I don't have to listen to it."

"But...but I thought you wanted to help me, I thought you were fine with hearing it because you knew that it helpped me."

"Well, I'm sorry but it's really hard to hear those stories all the time. They've gotten old."

His cheecks flushed with anger at her words,"Old? You call what happened to me two days ago old? I was left out in the fucking cold, Lilly. If I was a muggle I'd have died. I still had to take a freeze heal when I got in. I'm sorry that it doesn't fit into your perfect life but that's what my life is all about."

"Well I never asked for you to be apart of my life."

This caught Severus by the heart and dragged him down to the earth's core. Lilly realized what she had said and tried to take it back. Like a deluted dog Severus accepted her apology and believed that she was under stress and had accidentaly took out her frustration on him.

Her lies, however, never changed the fact that there had been a peice of glass left in him. For twenty years Severus had left the glass in there, feeling that if he removed the glass than she surely had never wanted him to be apart of her life. However, now the glass had been removed, and he needed to know if the only woman he loved had never felt anything for him.

He reached into his box of memories and poured one inside the bowl. The lights shown and twisted from the center of the recollection. With a sigh Severus forced himself to go inside the light filled liquid, to a day from his summer holiday between his third and fourth year.

He saw his younger self sitting outside on a lawn chair and Lilly sat on one similar next to him. He was dressed in his school pants and a tattered long sleeved shirt, never had he been able to sit with exposed skin beneath the sune's rays. She sat in a bikini, her body fully exposed to both the sun and the young, curious, boy beside her.

Severus walked closer, needing to see Lilly's reactions to the speech his younger self was about to declare to her.

"Lilly, I really like you, you know," the nervous boy said, licking his lips in an attempt to slow his speeding heart.

Severus looked over Lilly, wondering what she had been thinking at that point.

She heard her friend's word and the look of dread came over her face. Her eyebrows sprung up to her hair line and her lips curled. She sat like a statue, waiting for him to continue.

"Lilly? Did you hear what I said?"

Her voice was barely more than a squeek but she assured him that she had heard him.

"Well?" He asked, gripping his bony hands impatiently.

"I like you too, Sev." Severus heard himself sigh in the other chair and felt sorry for his past self, for he knew what was comming next. "You're like a brother to me."

The words hit his younger self hard. He sunk deep into the lawn chair, "Oh?"

"Yes," she continued, trying to give him the hint that she did not care for him. "Well, more than a brother and a friend." He lightened at this but she hit him with another blow, "You're my best friend."

"Oh..." He fell again, at last realizing that she was not interested.

"No, don't say it like that, it's really a good thing. See, if we were like boyfriend and girlfriend we'd break up and we'd drift apart but if we are best friends than we're best friends forgever, got it?"

Angry at himself for believing her lies, Severus pulled himself out of the memory. He was back at his desk, rubbing his temples and breathing hard.

How had he been so stupid?

But soon, realizing how he felt now from Lilly's torments, he wondered outloud, "How could I have done the same thing to Hermione?"

He dug though his box and tried to find other memories that would tell him more about the Lilly Evans he thought he had known.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Look who brought snacks?" Ginny announced as she walked into Hermione's room, the three roommates trailing behind her.

Hermione smiled over her book and put it to the side to wave her friends over to her bed. They all plumped themselves down and Hermione began to admire the food. "I see Fred and George rubbed off on you before they left."

The ginger smiled, brightly, and told her friend of how she took intuitative to venture into the kitchens and sneak tons of food for their night. "Well, Hermione, you weren't at dinner so I was worried you wouldn't have enough to eat all night."

Hermione didn't believe that that was the reason bedhind her friend's theiving but let it pass as a caring statement.

"Who cares?" one of the roomates said, digging into the bowl of fruits to produce an apple. She sunk her teeth into it and asked, spraying everyone with spit as she did, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

Ginny was giddy as she squealed the night's plans, which she had devised by herself. "Well, the usual girl talk, maybe some magical make overs, and my favourite, the game of truth or dare."

Hermione smiled, the night's events sounded fun. Unfortunately she didn't realize that the innocent girl talk was meant to feel out Hermione for a suitable man. She believed her friend was asking the question to everyone and wasn't fixated on her own replies, however her replies usually got the most attention because her answers were so not of the norm.

Ginny would ask, "What do you guys think your perfect guy would be?"

Roommate one would say, "Blonde, blue eyed and dead sexy."

Roommate two would say, "He'd have a huge dick, couldn't care about anything else."

Roommate three would say, "Victor Krum, yum yum."

And Hermione would say, "Someone who makes me feel special."

Then it would switch, Roommate one would ask, "What do you think the perfect guy likes to do?"

Roommate two would thrust her hips into the air while bringing her bent arms behind her.

Roommate three would say, "Play Quiddich, like any normal athetic boy."

Hermione would say, "Well, hopefully some of the things I like."

And Ginny would say, "He should do things that he's good at." Referring to Harry's inability to perform during sex.

Then, Roommate two would ask, "Where would be the best place he'd fuck you?"

Hermione, still feeling the heat from her encouter last night, said, dreamily, "His bedroom."

Roommate two, three, and Ginny exchanged looks of dread while Roommate one thought it was a sweet but plain idea. Then they expressed their joys of possibly doing it at a Quiddich World Cup Tournament, on the streets of london and in the Great Hall at school.

Hermione had asked how the perfect date would express his love for them the first time which made the other girls finally bring an end to their girl talk.

"Time for a makeover." The girl's cried as they grabbed Hermione and brought her to the mirror. They all held their wand's tip to her head, exchanging ideas of what she could do for a change. Eventually they all fired their wands at her, straightening her hair, thinning her eyebrows, puffing up her lips and applying the perfect amount of make up to her face.

"Hermione, you look great." One of them complimented, fiddeling with her hair as she did.

The others agreed and Ginny made the comment, "You'll get any guy you want!"

Hermione blushed, feeling that the girl's were reading her thoughts. They all giggled and performed not so glamours makeovers on each other.

When they were done Hermione grabbed herself a bite to eat from the buffet of food on her bed. Roommate two was jumping for joy at her bubble gum pink hair, that had to be gone before morning's classes, and Hermione, through a mouthful of food, attempted to tell her it looked good on her.

The girl's came over to the bed and munched on snacks with her. It was ten o'clock when Ginny gleefully announced their next activity would be True or Dare. Everyone seemed happy for this but Ginny held up he hand.

"But it's going to be *my* truth or dare, which is a bit different than your own."

They all exchanged looks of curiosity as Ginny reached into her bag. When she pulled her hand out she held a plastic, magical, dildo. Hermione gulped down a wad of spit and wondered what her younger friend was up to.

"This is a Truth or Dare slash spin the bottle, well dildo, game. You spin the dildo and whoever it points is who you say truth or dare to." Hermione exhaled in relief but her friend continued, "If they choose truth you ask them a question, if they say dare you dare them to do something. But, if anyone can determine if the truth is a lie or they chicken out of the dare then they must take my little friend here," she brought the dildo up to her face and kissed it on its tip, "And take it for a spin."

Everyone, but Hermione, seemed exstatic about the game. In a hoarce voice Hermione asked, "I-in front of everyone?"

With an adventurious grin the redhead replied, "Yes. That's half the fun. Hell, if you need it we'll help."

Hermione shook her head, not knowing what was on her perverted friend's mind. Everyone else gathered in a circle and Hermione found herself wondering where her old friend had gone. They waved her over and Hermione shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It's disgusting, you guys want to all masterbate with the same...thing. I mean, that's unsanitary, it's....wrong."

Roommate one was sympathetic towards her and told Hermione they would make an exception for her. "Instead of using this dildo you can use one that I bought recently, don't worry, it's not even open." She produced the wrapped insturment from her drawers and showed it to her.

Hermione still felt awkward but sat down in the circle none the less. Ginny spined the dildo and it landed on Roommate two. She chose dare and Ginny smiled while saying, "I want you to do a strip tease on that bedpost."

Hermione was again, disgusted by how lewd Ginny was. Roommate two gladly got up from their circle and floated herself up to the top of the bed post. She then slid her way down, taking her tank top and night shorts off as she went. She threw her naked body back and wiggled her breasts for all the girls to see. Everyone cheered her on and she rubbed herself against the pole to their delight. Hermione couldn't watch and waited patiently for it to end and the girl to come back to the circle, fully dressed, and prepared to ask someone else.

She threw herself down and spun the dildo harshly, it landed on Hermione. Scared she looked up at the girl, hoping she'd go easy on her because she thought she was pure.

"Truth or dare?"

Hermione didn't know which to choose. She did not want to do a strip dance for these people, but she didn't want them thinking something was a lie when she told them the truth. She also didn't know what kinds of questions they asked, most likely sexual. She bit her lip and decided to try a dare, fearful of what they would ask her.

They all seemed surprised she had chosen the later option and the darer had to think hard before she found what she wanted her to do. Eventually she had it, "Okay, I dare you to kiss Ginny."

She nodded, feeling confident that she could that. She moved over to her friend and laid her lips against hers for a brief moment before pulling away. They all cried out in anger and Hermione turned to them confused.

Roommate three explained, "That's not a kiss. Where's the tongue? Where's the open mouth?"

Roommate two agreed, "Come on Hermione, do it again, or else we open up that unused package."

Hermione understood and with a roll of her eyes kissed her friend again. She felt nausious when she had to reach her tongue inside of Ginny's open mouth. She had to imagine that it was Severus beside her and not Ginny. With him on her mind, she was able to roll her tonuge onto her friend's and wrestle it like two animals in heat. When she heard the other girl's cheer behind her she knew she was free to pull away from her friend. She looked at Ginny, unable to believe she had just kissed her, and saw her friend smile, as if she was roused by what they had just exchanged.

Hermione took the dildo in her hand and spun it around. It landed on Roommate three and she choose truth. "Have you ever done anything with Victor Krum?" The question was stupid, Hermione knew the answer was no, but she had no idea what to ask.

The girl smiled and said, "Well I relieve myself to his poster every day."

The other girl's cheered and Hermione wondered how the girl would react if she ever met the REAL Victor Krum. The game went on in this fashion for quiet some time, the riske dares and sexual truths all being done by the rules that no one had had to take their spinning tool for a ride.

Eventually One had to ask Ginny a question and it ended up revealing a little more than Hermione wanted to know.

"Ginny, have you ever considered doing your brother?"

With a sheepish look Ginny nodded her head. "I mean, I've heard so much about how great Ron is in bed that I've always wanted to know for myself, eh? But he always sees me as his little sister and not a woman so..."

Hermione was shocked at how far Ginny's impure thoughts went. She became lost in thought trying to figure out where her friend had gone astray when she realized that the game had continued without her. Not only that but Ginny's spin had chosen the next victim. And the victim was her.

Hermione was worried about what her friend would ask her, all night she had been asking the others to do very erotic things and she didn't know how low Ginny would go.

"Ah...Truth."

Ginny smiled and asked, innocently, "Who are you in love with?"

Hermione blushed and said no one but everyone pointed out her crimson cheecks. The girls showed her the dildo and she turned back to Ginny, "Can-can I have dare instead?" Knowing that if she answered correctly Severus would be in trouble but if she lied they'd all be able to tell.

She considered it, despite every one else's pleads for a no, said, "Alright. It's against the rules but I'll allow it, however if you chicken out on this you cannot go back to the truth. You have to fuck the dildo."

Hermione nodded, understanding but cursing herself none the less. Instead of telling her her dare right away Ginny stood up and removed her pajama pants, revealing her bushy cave to everyone. Hermione turned away, unable to believe what her friend was going to dare her to do.

"Lick it." Hermione shook her head. "It's just what you did earlier but not on my mouth."

Hermione shook her head again, Two held out the unused dildo to her and Hermione took it, knowing her fate.

"So, ah, right here on the ground?" she asked, unwrapping the magical item.

They shrugged, One suggested she go onto the bed, "It is your first time, right?"

Hermione nodded, telling the truth. She had never used one of these things before and had never done anything close to it, espcially not with others watching.

She went to her bed, they cleared off the food for her. She laid down, studying the object to see how it worked.

"It will turn on the moment it touches somewhere inside of you." They told her. She then took off her pants and knickers and threw them aside. The girls watched as she shut her eyes and gently put the toy between her legs.

The tip of it felt her walls and imdiately awoke. It pushed its way into her, slamming hard into her fortress. It fiddled its way out. She didn't feel very much aroused as the thing moved inside of her again, she found it to be taught and cheap compared to what her usual partner offered her. When her friends didn't see or hear an ounce of pleasure from her they asked if it was working.

"It's moving in me, if that's what you mean." They looked at each other and then back to her.

"Well, why aren't you turned on?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Is it too small? You can switch the sizes on it." Ginny explained, pointing her wand at Hermione's slight fuzz and signalling for the dildo to grow.

Hermione felt it expand but it just wasn't doing anything. Ginny pointed her wand again, changing the speed setting and the hardness.

With a sigh, Hermione, at last, asked, "When do I stop?"

The girls seemed worried. "Well, its usually when you hit the big O."

She rolled her eyes, feeling certain that it would never happen.

Roommate One was, again, sympathetic towards her, suggested they stop. "I mean, she's not getting anything out of it, and neither are we watching it."

They all agreed and Hermione happily took the moving Dildo out of her. After Hermione's run with the thing no one really wanted to continue their game. It was decided they go to bed and Hermione and Ginny piled into theirs.

Ginny said something about being sorry she had no fun with the dildo, but Hermione was quite fine without it. She laid down in her bed and fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.

The room was covered in a blanket of green fog when she entered. She looked down to her body, to see she was wearing a black lace dress that ended at her hips and began at her nipples.

She walked through the fog and found Severus on his bed, his naked body dripping from a hot shower. His fleash sword raised in salute at her entrance.

"Hello, Hermione." His deep voice made her swoon and she grasped onto the foot of his bed.

She smiled down at him, "Hello, Severus." He stood up from his bed and walked over to her. When he was so close that she could feel the steam from his body on her skin, he cupped her breasts and squeezed them through the lace. Hermione smiled and stroked his firm friend.

"I don't like this," he remarked about her clothes and without the hint of their existance, they left her body.

He massaged her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them with his two hands. He then put his hands under them and lifted her onto the bed's surprisingly supportive frame, and began to suck at her hard nipples. She hummed her pleasure when he began to leave love marks across her belly and over her navel.

She called out his name and felt herself fall back onto the bed, her legs spread open and his head between them. He began to lick her bushy garden and she giggled from the way it tickled her. He began to push through her with his tongue and she wretched. She attempted to move away and told him she didn't like it when he did that but he wouldn't listen. She felt him dip his tongue, very gently, into her, and licked her like a kitten drinking milk from a bowl. She found herself considering the new move but told him to stop once again.

This time he pulled himself out of her and angrily told her that she would like it.

Struck by his unusual burst of control over her she told him no, closed her legs and said that she didn't like it.

He began to try to coax her into giving it a try and Hermione realized that his voice had changed. She strained her ears and tried to pinpont where she had heard it before, that's when she realized who was really trying to lick her.

She shook out of the dream and angrily glared at Ginny whose face was up against her own.

"Ginny, what the fuck has gotten into you?" The red head smiled and tried to kiss her but Hermione pushed her away. "No. I am not into that."

"Sure you are. I mean that kiss earlier? That was better than...than...Dean and he was my best kisser." She tried again and this time Hermione stood up and jumped out of bed.

She looked down and realized Ginny had undressed her. "How could you?"

"I'm telling you, you'll like it." Reaching out for her to come back to bed with her.

"I'm telling you I don't like it!" She said it angrily and the other roommates, who weren't fully asleep, asked what was going on.

"Ginny molested me in my sleep."

The groggy eyed girls sat up and looked to their friend for assurance. Feeling the heat, Ginny quickly spurted out an explanation,"Well I was just thinking maybe the reason she doesn't have a boyfriend is because she's les, so I wanted her to know that I support her."

"You did a little more than show support." Hermione huffed, throwing her hands over herself, feeling completely humiliated.

"Well your kiss earlier told me you were into me, so I acted on it."

**Shit its a wonder how this girl isn't knocked up yet! ** Hermione thought, putting on her pants and shirt.

"You can't deny you didn't like it, because when I was in you I felt how wet you were. Admit it, you were turned on by what I was doing."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was not!" Ginny was about to retaliate and the other roommates seemed to be on her side so Hermione admitted, "I WAS HAVING A SEX DREAM AND YOU WEREN'T IN IT!"

That got everyone's attention. Hermione sighed and decided to answer the inevoidable question honestly.

"Who was it with?" they all asked.

"Professor Snape."

Their mouths hung open and Hermione waited to hear their crude remarks, but instead they were all intrigued.

"I wonder how he'd be?" Number three pondered outloud.

They all thought about it and voiced their opinions. Making Hermione feel less embaressed with each one.

"I bet rough, like he's treating you like you're nothing."

"Yeah, like he sees you as an open door mat, and nothing else."

"Yeah. He's probably into S and M."

"Maybe he'd tie you up and force you to do anything he wanted."

They had all forgotten about Hermione and her dream. Instead they expressed and exchanged their firece views on her lover.

"Hey, he's got access to every kind of potion. He must know about a lot aphrodesiacs."

"Yeah, plus have you seen his hands? They're huge."

"Oh that rumour is not true."

"Who cares? He can grab so much of you at once."

Hermione shook her head, unable to take the carnal things they were saying. He never did anything like that, he never needed to turn her on with potions and he never tied her to the bed. Most of all he had never treated her like some door mat that was opened to his pleasures alone.

Whenever they had been together he, unknowingly, had always made her feel special. Sucking her breasts or ejaculating inside her, always seemed to be done with her in mind. She knew that if she said stop he'd stop and she also knew that if she said go he'd go. They were all wrong about him.

How could she let them continue to bad mouth the man she loved?

"Well, he wasn't doing that stuff in my dream." Her attempt got their attention and they quickly wanted details. She gave it to them, in the most graphic way they wanted it.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you guys anymore," she told them when she had reached the part where she'd woke up. They asked her why and she simply said, "That was where Ginny selfishly started molesting me."

They all groaned and threw things at Ginny as punishment. Ginny apologized, obviously she had wanted to hear the ending to the dream as well.

Hermione, tired and feeling slightly safer from her friend, told her that if she was able to get back into the dream, she would tell them all about it in the morning.


	12. To part is only one way

Chapter 11

Hermione had avoided Severus all weekend, taking the time to prepare what she would say to him the next time they met. She knew she wanted to be with him, and felt she could handle an unrequited love. She didn't want him to feel awkward around her but she didn't want him to avoid her either.

On Sunday evening, after dinner, she decided that she had to give him her speech then, otherwise the moment would be lost.

As she and her friends finished their last peice of dessert, she told her friends that she had to swing by the Potion's classroom before going upstairs to study.

Ron was the only one to question this, "Why do you need to go?"

"Potion's question."

He nodded, as if telling himself this was a legitimate response.

Ginny looked to her friend, "Do you want us to wait for you outside?"

Although neither girl had discussed the younger one's actions Friday night, Ginny had gone back to her normal, heterosexual self, around her brother and boyfriend. Hermione still felt awkward with the girl and made sure she was never alone with her.

"Well, if all of you don't mind?" she asked, hoping Ron and Harry would stay with Ginny. They agreed, and walked her to the Potion's room.

When they got there, they decided to stay outside and let Hermione go on by herself. Hermione walked inside, the scent of burnt roots from earlier that day filled her lungs, as she closed the door behind her.

Her professor sat at his desk, his eyes moving to the corners of his eyelids as he read three tests at once and his wand marking them as he told it the marks. He stopped when he heard her footsteps in his deadly silent room.

"Hermi-"

She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the door. He understood and used the WORD HBP on the door.

He walked past his desk and enraped his arms over her. She smiled at the warm gesture, feeling his crooked nose against her cheek and his hot breath on her neck. He pulled away from her, about to spoil her with ripe kisses, when she stepped back from him.

"Severus, I don't have much time," she said, gulping down her fears and trying to steady her heart.

"I wasn't going to suggest we do anything," he assured her and she could hear the honesty in his voice and it made her cringe. She felt like a criminal, yearning for him yet pushing him away in such fashions.

"Severus, we need to discuss what I said to you the other night."

He nodded, whether simply understanding her or from having his own plans to do the same, she couldn't tell, but she wouldn't let that stop her.

She cleared her throat and explained, "Severus, what I said...is how I feel. But" she held up her hand so that he wouldn't interrupt her from what she needed to say, "I can hide those feelings, I'll be it, some days better than others, Thrusday night was definately one of the others--But that's just how it is. I love you and I can't change that but I understand that I don't mean that to you. You are a lot older than me and an actual relationship isn't what you want, espically with someone so young. And since you don't want a relationship than I don't either." She sighed, hoping, if nothing else, he heard the next part of her speech. "I just don't want to loose you, loose what we have, I don't want to drift away from you. Not yet." She bit her lip, trying to hold in her tears but not having very much luck. "Please, I'll ignore my feelings, I won't tell you anything about what I'm feeling. I just want...I just...I'm not ready to loose you, Severus."

She burst into tears and would have run out of the room had he not acted quickly and thrown himself at her. She gulped down her tears and rubbed her delicate face into his old robes.

"Me either." He whispered, his voice showing the same low emotions she was feeling. He held her tightly to his chest, his breathing becomming eratic as he found it troublsome to breath. "I'm not ready either," he tried to say and felt her whimper into his clothing.

Still holding her, he tried to say what he felt, something he hadn't done in years. The rejection from his family and friends had always taught him to keep his feelings bottled up, never expressing them to anyone. But here he felt he had to do something, he had to tell her how he felt, the problem was he wasn't sure how to say it.

"Hermione, I don't know how I feel about you. You're not something I want to loose but I just don't know if its love." His mind practically kicked itself. Idiot, shut up now, you're making it worse.

He tried again, "I mean I do have feelings for you." Good.

"I just don't know what they are..." Uh...Try a different approach.

"I mean, I've never loved someone before, well that's a lie."

Stop.

"I used to, well I don't know if I ever stopped, but I used to love a woman." Stop. Now.

"Atleast I thought I loved her." Slightly better.

"But then I started feeling things for you." Keep going.

"And those things weren't what I was feeling for her." Shut up. Shut up.

He gulped down a wad of spit, wondering if he should listen to his mind like he'd done all his life or his heart. He took a dive and risked the latter.

Pulling Hermione away from him he looked upon her face, he could tell what he was saying wasn't making her feel good about herself. He decided to explain.

"Hermione, if what I felt for her was love than I don't think I love you." She bit her lip, about to exhaut a rush of tears. He rushed to finish his thought, "But, if what I do feel for you is love than that means I never loved that other woman." She thought about this, her expression confused. "Which would mean that you are the only person in my life who I have ever loved." This seemed to prevent her from crying again, but, the intellilect realized, from the way his speech had been going, that there would be something to counter this statement.

And she was right.

"But if that is true than that means that everything I have ever done in my life was a waste. That I was wrong in doing every little thing possible for that woman. The problem is, I'm not willing to admit that yet. To admit that my life's work was all for nothing. That it was a meaningless sham is something that I'm just not ready for, just yet."

That was it. That was how he felt. He enjoyed the lightheartedness that his heart felt at releasing all those thoughts. However, he could tell that Hermione wasn't jumping for joy for what he had said. He waited for her to reply.

It took a while but in some time he heard her soft whisper say, "I need some time."

His face fell. How could she say such a thing after saying she didn't want to loose him? However, he only nodded for her to know that he understood.

"It's not just that I think this is awkward, it's other things. I just realized Friday how much I lost contact with my friends. I need to rebuild that and this week my friends are making it a Mione week, before the trip to Hogesmeade."

The trip. Severus had nearly forgotten the day. He snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Hogesmeade. We shall meet up there and rekindle our love." She looked at him, asking him to continue in more details, searching his mind he tried. "Ah...well you will go with your friends, I'll get a room. By...say five oclock? You come in for a drink, I give you the key. At eight o'clock you go to our room, get comfortable and I join you in a half hour's time."

She considered it, and then nodded. "Yeah, that should be enough time for me to do what I need to do..." neither of them really knew what that was but both pretended they understood.

He held open his arms for her and she accepted the hug. They then moved to the door, showcasing for the hallway audience that they had been discussing a potion's question.

"Thank you for your help Professor."

"Just don't mess it up, Granger."

"I hope I don't Professor." She left before he could counter the statement.

* * *

Thanks for reading. i apologize for the delay and the filler chapter. .


	13. A price that cannot be paid

Chapter 12

"Severus?" the prince of Darkness' voice slithered his name and tried to get his attention.

The half blood prince looked to his speaker. His wand was held high above his head and aimed at three young children on the side of the empty road. He threw another unspeakable curse at them and they cried in pain. Their small voices echoed throughout the night, pitching through the cold harsh wind.

Unable to take their squeels Severus used a spell to block out their noise in his head. However, that didn't stop what he saw. Green lights surrounded the childen and made them spasm uncontrollably. Their small bodies wanted to collapse from the agony and their tiny mouths hung open as they hollared. Each of them locked their delicate eyes closed, hoping to wake up any minute from, what they hoped, was a nightmare.

"Severus!" his master tried again, "Join in the fun." He swallowed his unease and nodded to him, feeling dispicable. He put his wand in the air and mouthed the words that Voldemort wanted to hear, but in his head he said another curse. He was able to use a pain releaver curse on the three little ones, although he knew, in the end, it wouldn't help in the least.

"Mommy!" The smallest boy called out.

Severus wondered how the boy could call out to his muggle mother that he'd already seen die that night.

"Papa!" a girl begged, wanting her father, whose limp body laid only a meter from her.

Children stop it, you're feeding his sadistic fetishes. Severus wanted to call out. He wanted the children to be quiet, in hopes that Voldemort would get bord. He wanted them to live, to be safe. He wanted things that he could not have.

Voldemort relished in their calls for their deceased parents. He let out a cackle that drowned out their sobs. "HAHA! You Mudbloods are such fools, you can't see them again. They can't help you now." He laughed again before unleashing another force from his wand.

Severus sighed, knowing the inevitable would soon come. He prayed the children would get it quickly, and not have to endear any more of this.

Getting bord with the children's foolary, Voldemort finally took away their lives. It wasn't as quick as Severus had been hoping, but it had ended their sufferings.

Unable to look away from the three fragile innocents, Severus stayed behind while the others left for a celebatory drink. He gazed upon their delicate features. Their chubby faces were smooth and unscratched, a sign that the life they had lived had been carefree. Their eyes were opened to the extinct in which they could not further go, the fear still inscribe in their irises. The youngest of the three, a small girl, with dark skin, had her left hand extended to their father, an attempt to be freed from the excruciating pain she had been feeling. He knew that these children had been loved. They had been loved by the two adults sprawld out on the cobblestone road, who they had all watched die horribly. He had been apart of taking these two loved ones from these three children. He had shown them the darkness of the world, and now they could do nothing about their newfound discovery.

"Severus?" It was Lucious. His mask was off and he gazed at his old friend with an unusual expression on his face.

Realizing how odd he was acting Severus pulled off his mask and assured the blonde man of his wellbeing. "Shall we go have a drink?" he asked, more to down the memories of that evening than to celebrate it.

They apparated and were soon at the Death Eater's hideout, far away from the five stone cold bodies. They made their way through the crowds of cheering lowlifes to a table at the back corner.

A busty young waitress came to them and they ordered two pints of strong, iced, whiskey, the frozen drink was the only thing that could take away the actions of that night.

"We're terrible." Severus said in a low voice when the woman walked away.

Lucious sighed, no hint of pride in his voice from the evenings events, "I can never stand when we do things like that to children. It always makes me think, what if someone did this to Draco."

Severus shrugged. "He's at Hogwarts and he's a pure blood, Volemort won't do anything to him."

Lucious looked at him with a hint of venum. "Severus, you know what he's done to my wife, blood is begining to mean nothing to him."

Feeling slightly guilty he bit back any more words he wanted to say to his friend. Narcissa was a pure blood, but Voldemort had made her his victim more than a year ago. Whenever he wanted to try a new torture trick or charm he'd use it on her first, to see if the agony was to his liking. She was a fragile thing to begin with, that was what had attracted the dark lord to her; she was just like most of his prey. His attacks on her had taken an unrepairable tole on her health, no one could help her.

The drinks came and Severus gulped down as much as he could, avoiding his friend's stare as he did so. However, Lucious' eyes followed him as Severus threw his head back to take in the alcohol. Even with his eyes rolled back into his skull and the cold liquid sliming down his throat, the younger of the two had to give in. He opened his coat and produced two things, one was a note from the man's son and the other was a purple bottle with a cork in the top.

The man greedily took them both, he sliped the potion for his wife into his pocket and tore open his son's seal on the parchment. Severus looked away as his friend took in what his son had to tell him.

Soon, though, the elder man wanted to express the private letter to his friend. "He says that he wants to see his mother, no matter what her condition...He wants to do anything for her...Severus, you have to stop him from thinking this! If Voldemort ever heard him say these things than he'd be living the same life I am, I can't wish that on him."

Severus didn't understand. His wife was in danger, if his son didn't swear allience to Voldemort he could be in the same predicament as her. "Atleast you have immunity," he tried to reason wih him. "No matter what, Voldemort won't kill you, wouldn't you want that on your son? To know that he can live?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, I could never wish this life upon my boy. He is the only reason I see for living, I love him. You can't wish something like this on somebody close to you." He shook his head and sipped his whiskey, startled by its strength. "You wouldn't understand, you've never loved anyone."

The words didn't sting him, it never did. No one really knew how deep his feelings had been feelings for Lilly and the distance he kept most people at made them certain he had no one else. It was what he had wanted them to think, he never wanted to loose someone like he had Lilly.

However, as he washed his mouth with the hard liquor, an image of Hermione came to him. An image of her days ago, when she had come to his classroom, tears streaming from her eyes, and her professing her love for him. She loved him. Although he was still unsure of his feelings for her, he wondered if he could wish this life upon her. The life of a Death Eater.

That was when he realized that Hermione could never be a Death Eater. She, unlike any Malfoy, would never have the option to live a life of slanderious murder instead of an untimely death. For her blood was nothing close to pure, she had no connection to the Wizardry world besides that of herself. She is a Muggleborn, she is what Voldemort will exterminate.

"I guess I don't have any loved ones," Severus replied to his friend, realizing he'd wish this life on her the instant he could, no matter how out of the question that was.

Lucious didn't understood the meaning behind his words and tried to lighten his earlier remark. "I didn't mean anything by it, it was a good move for you, you know, not to have anyone." Severus eyed his friend and Lucious exhaled, a cool, light blue puff of air before saying. "It won't hurt you, when they have to leave."

They both dropped the conversation, neither liking how it was going. Severus peered around the crowded bar and saw a few of the other members reveal the mark on their left arm. He looked to his own, still covered in his thick, black, cloak, and remembered Hermione's soothing touch, peircing through the pain to supress the Dark Lord's effects on him.

"Well, Severus, I thank you, again, for giving me this letter. I will have a reply for you the next time we meet, I am truely in your debt." He folded the parchment and placed it inside of his wellmade coat.

Taking the oppertunity, at last, Severus told him he was in need of his debt. "And I believe, that I need your assistance in something."

His old friend seemed interested in finally being able to repay his friend, and leaned over the table to hear him out. "What is it Severus?" he asked, when he hesitated to tell him what he wanted.

"Have you ever felt the pain on your arm subside?"

He said your arm, instead of the mark, to throw off the bumbeling idiots around them, who wouldn't pass at the oppertunity to show off the mark that everyone in there had.

"No, I haven't."

Undiscouraged, he asked, "Have you heard of anyone who has?"

He shook his head. "Am I to take that my payment is to be a research dog?"

Severus winked over his pint, a sign that Lucious understood well. He agreed to it, not giving him any aproximation of when the information would be available to him.

With the last statement of, "Rest assured my friend, I shall do my best," he was gone.

Feeling certain that Lucious would, in fact, do his best for this, Severus decided to leave as well. He flowed to his bedroom through bright green flames. The flames had never reminded Severus of anything before, but that night, when a spark had fallen onto his cloak, an image of the shredded thong Hermione had worn during their last erotic meeting, came to his mind.

Severus wandered into this silent room. In the dim of the quiet dungeon room he heard the children's screams again. He threw his mask at the wall in frustration and striped down to his briefs, not wanting any evidence from earlier that night touching his body.

He threw on some comfortable, black apparell, trying to do anything to dim the cries in his head. Still hearing their last cries for help, he rashly put on a cloak and exited his private quarters.

He entered his study and saw the chair in which, only nights before, Hermione had made herself comfortable waiting his return. He approached the chair, feeling that if he did so slowly she would somehow be there for him, once again.

He came to the chair and sadly accepted that it was empty. For the first time since she said she needed some time, Severus realized how much he pined for her.

He went back into his lonely bedroom and sat on his bed, the springs made a noise as his weight fell onto it, reminding him of how it squeeked whenever Hermione or he had moved Thursday. Feeling pathetic he threw himself onto his pillows. He turned his head to the side and with dismay saw a long strand of her brown hair tangled between itself laying still on his pillow. He pinched the thin strand with his fingers and held it in front of his face, studying it more throughly than needed.

"Master Snape," the throaty voice of a house elf called for his attention and Severus felt silly, still holding the strand in his hands, he tossed it back onto his pillow.

"Olly, what is it?" Not showing how delighted he was to not be alone in the room again.

Olly's large orange eyes studied his master carefully, his long, pencil, nose sticking high up in the air as he spoke, "It's Dumbledore, he told Olly to tell you that he needs to see you as soon as possible."

"Oh, yes." He nodded, assuring his private house maid that he'd do as his employer wanted.

He was about to leave when the little house elf put up his bony hand, signalling for him to stop, "Forgive me, master, but Olly did notice that you were not at dinner tonight in the Great Hall." Severus thought about this and realized that his stomach had been running on the small scone he ate at lunch time. "Would Master like Olly to fetch him something?"

"Just warm me up some left overs."

Olly's mouth dropped in shocked at this statement. "Is Master certain that is what he wants? Olly can prepare a meal fit for his master, and not the left over garbage he serves the others at Hogwarts."

"No, it's fitting for me."

"But, I can bring you what you want."

Severus sighed and fell back onto his pillow, her hair straind fully vidible to him, "You can't bring me what I truely want." Olly was about to object but Severus assured him that the convinent food was what he needed and not the culinary gourmet skills that Olly possessed.

* * *

Hey, thank you for reading. I always love to hear from you.

I need to write the next chapter, so it may take awhile, im still working out the kinks *been working out the kinks in this part of the story for awhile now, have been avoiding the writing part. * well i hope to finsih it in due time.


	14. Hidden Stories

Chapter 13

He sat at his desk, burying himself in the tests and assignments that had neglected for weeks, some even months. He was slightly ashamed of himself for letting his career fall so far behind, but one thought of the nights that had kept him away from his work made the shame disappear and a smirk cross his lips. Then the loneliness he had felt over the past few nights pushed through and forced him to slash through the assignments, panelizing everything that every student did in each of their papers. He was in the middle of scribing the correct answer over a second year s test, when Draco entered his classroom. Severus had been expecting him, he had a message for the boy from his father; it had come early in the morning around two, by floo powder, delivered by Luscious himself. The boy closed the door behind him and spoke cautiously; none of them knew how many ears the walls of Hogwarts had.  
You wanted to see me professor? He was cool and collected but his eyes jumped over the desk, searching for the paper he dreadfully desired.

Severus nodded, curtly, and pulled the paper out of a pocket inside of his black robes. Draco approached the desk quickly and snatched the enveloped parchment out of his professor s hand. Go straight to your room to read this Draco. His tone was threatening and the boy understood the gravity of the situation all too well.

He left the professor alone with his markings. Severus did not watch the boy leave the room, however, when he didn t hear the door close shortly after he barked loudly, Draco, the door! Crud-minded lad! He wanted to add. The boy did not come back and Severus had to pull back from his paper to retrieve his wand to do the deed himself.

Hello professor. He jerked upright at the sound of the female voice. He knew who it was and hurriedly grabbed his wand and slammed the door shut. Oh, you want us to be alone, do you? He clutched the edge of his desk and looked towards the stone floor. He could not bring himself to look at the nude female sprawled out over one of the desks in front of his own. She continued to coo and beg for his audience, until he finally realized the only way to get her to leave was for him to order her to do so.

He looked up at the red head and snarled, Ms. Weasley: vacate my classroom immediately and the headmaster shall not be informed of this. She smiled and looked up at him with mischievous eyes. He was taken aback and tried to decipher her intentions. Let me rephrase that, he paused, and she perked up, her pale breasts jumping up in anticipation, Leave! Her eyes seemed disappointed but she quickly covered it up with a giggle and leapt off the desk. He sighed in relief that she was about to leave but she then leapt onto his own desk, her body stretched over it and she leaned her head on her hand to look up at him. He was a little less then speechless, he had no idea what the redhead was up to. She reached for him and he threw himself against the wall behind him, afraid of her touch. This move did not hinder her, instead she pulled herself up on the desk. Twisted her body so she faced him, threw her head back back and opened her legs.

He tried to think of what to say to get her to leave. He kept his voice calm as he tried to insult her, Miss. Weasley, I didn t know your family was so desperate for funds that you had to lower yourself so. She laughed and dropped her head forward, her red hair drapping over her face, making it even harder for him to read her expression.

A thought came across his mind and he suddenly felt compelled with to act according to the rules of Hogwarts faculty. Cautiously he asked, Miss. Weasley; are you under some sort of hex? Again, a laugh: a wretched laugh that with a mock in its throat. He watched her from his place against the wall, every part of his body feeling cold as he stared at her in utter horror. Of course I m under no hex. I simply want you, professor. She said the last word with the harsh whip of a devoted lover. As Severus tried to avoid her she stood from his desk and pressed her naked body against his clothed body. He swallowed what saliva he had left in his parched mouth and stared down at her as she began to rip open his robe. He stiffened as she lowered her body down to view unhasten his pants. He felt them lowering to his knees and finally forced himself to push her away, unable to take a calm approach to the situation any more. He then moved to the door. Before he threw it open he pointed his wand directly at her and said a simple spell that turned an old book he had into a simple dress for her to wear. He then opened the door and used a commanding spell to force her to walk out. He slammed and locked the door behind him. Leaving Ginny in the hallway with a patched up magic outfit that would only last for a short time. It didn t matter, she walked a few steps away from the Potion master s classroom to where her friends stood, awaiting her return. That didn t last long, Hannah said with a raised eyebrow, helping her into the pile of clothing she d left behind.

Ginny laughed, He didn t do anything. He forced me out too quickly for anything to happen. The other girls were perplexed as to why Ginny smirked at the thought of being rejected. She explained, Don t you get it? He wants me but its too dangerous for him. He s probably in there right now fucking himself to the very thought of me. The other girls thought about this. So what are you going to do next? Next? She thought about this, a smile crossing her lips as she made her way out of the crevis and back towards the Great Hall with her friends. I m not very sure, ambush attack? Maybe I ll just stay after class every day until he invites me for a private audience. The girls all laughed and they let their imaginations go wild with the ideas of what the potions master would do to the young, innocent student who tried to seduce him.

* * *

Hermione sat at the fireplace, curled up in a large chair with a good book. She saw Ginny enter and waved a hello but the younger girl didn't seem to notice her while in the presence of her new friends. Hermione shrugged and went back to her book. Ron and Harry were at her side on the couch, working on their potions work. They had divided the work in half and would copy each other's answers when they were all done. Hermione hadn't even bothered to complain about this method of studying. Instead she simply read her book and smirked whenever one of them was confused about a question that was in reference to one that the other had.

The three of them stayed in the common room until night fell, it was just like the old days. Hermione felt very comfortable and content with this thought. How time had seemed to have slipped away from her without her noticing. She finished her book and put it aside, deciding to stare into the fire for some time, letting her mind drift as the fire danced between sparks and smoke. She remembered a day, decades ago now, it felt, when the trio had been up late one night together. It had been during the heat of summer and they were up at the Burrow for their holiday. The Weasley's had all gone out to a government function, Ron was the one that the Weasley's couldn't afford a ticket for and Harry, although invited, did not want to spend the night having the ministry try to rub elbows with him. So they had all stayed behind. Originally intending to make it a night of fun, but eventually Hermione grabbed a book and Ron and Harry began a game of chess and the night turned into something of relaxation.

That was, until a thought came across Ron's mind. "Hermione, you're staying with Ginny tonight, aren't you?" She put her book down and nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Ginny tends to get all the boys she can muster to buy her drinks at these functions, just wanted to warn you that she may come in a little rowdy." "Oh." She didn't like that idea. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, they didn't want Hermione to feel uncomfortable and not get enough sleep, "Well, if you want, you can stay with us for the night," Harry suggested.  
She bit her lip, knowing Mrs. Weasley would not be 100% satisfied with that solution. Ron understood and made a new suggestion, "Or you could stay with us until Ginny stumbles home, you'll be able to hear her. You can wait until she's asleep and then go to your room." She considered this and agreed, going back to her book. Before they knew it 11 o clock rolled around. Ron went to the family clock, "Oh they're still at the party. Looks like they will be there for a while, Fred and George can be seen in another function. By the time dad and mum notice they're gone they probably will find another after party to go to." Hermione smiled weakly, feeling a slight wave of fatigue beginning to wash over her. They went upstairs and sat on Ron's bed. Hedwig's cage stood in the corner of the room; empty. Harry went to the window and peered for his pet bird. The other two sat quietly, allowing Harry to hear if Hedwig made any noises.

"Maybe she has a mate." Ron suggested.

Harry shrugged, "Well, she's more successful then I am." Hermione said nothing, sitting on the edge of the bed, hoping to hear Hedwig. Eventually Harry gave up and came to the bed with them. "I wonder what it's like." "To be an owl?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, "No. Sex."

"Oh," she turned away; slightly embarrassed she had not known what they had been referring to.

Ron sheepishly began the explanation that his brother's had given him over the years, "Well, Bill and Charlie both said it's really a lot of fun. Percy said it was a waste of time. Fred and George said that its like healthy and good exercise. They also said you have to have sex by the time you're sixteen otherwise you'll never be able to do it...I think they were lying though."

"They were." Hermione said, hoping to end the conversation, though a part of her wanted it to keep going.

Harry agreed with Hermione, "Yeah, I mean, we'd know by now, wouldn't we?"

"Hogwarts kind of failed in the inclusion of sexual education in their agenda." Hermione pointed out. Ron looked over to Hermione, "Mion, have you ever...?" She laughed, "No," then the smile faded and she felt slightly embarrassed though she didn't know why.

"How do you think one would begin, like you can't just ask someone if they want to sleep with you...can you?" Ron asked, looking at both of them.

They shrugged.

"Like maybe you take off your clothes and just go for it?" Harry suggested.

"No...Well at least that s not how they do it in movies and such." Hermione said, feeling ignorant.

Ron agreed. "Yeah, it's usually really romantic, not planned out at all, like they just know what they're doing."

They fell silent. All of them curious about the topic at hand.

It was Harry who proposed the idea they were all thinking, "Do you guys think we could...maybe..." his question wasn't shot down which told him their answer, "I'm not saying now..."

Ron however looked between both of them, "When then?" Hermione felt a shiver jump through her spin, sending spark to the points of her small breasts, and causing a hot red blush to creep over her cheeks. They both saw this and looked to each other, "But how would we...I mean, there's three of us." Ron had apparently already thought about this, "Fred and George have had threesomes before." Harry nodded and reminded Ron that that was most likely one of them with two girls, but Ron shook his head. "No, they told me about how one of them is on the back of a girl and one on the front." Hermione was confused and asked how it would work but Ron shrugged. "I dunno, they just said that they've done it and that's why girls go wild for the two of them. I dunno..."

They all looked at each other. Biting their bottom lips and feeling new happenings below themselves.

Hermione cautiously made the first move and positioned herself between the two, Harry was behind her and Ron in front. They both looked at what she was handing them, and exchanged glances with each other, knowing what they were about to do would probably change a lot of things between all of them.

Hermione's heart skipped several beats and she held her breath as she waited for them to move. They both went at the same time, causing her to cry out in surprise. They halted for a moment but saw she was fine. Ron tried to be the more romantic of the two, giving Hermione small, gentle kissing over her face first before he began to undress her. He was nervous and didn't want to see the female form just yet. Harry, however had very little to work with and had become bored with kissing her neck and what parts of her shoulder blades he could see. He began to nip at her ears, lick her neck and soon she felt his hands wrigling under her shirt, groping for her breasts; Ron hadn't even moved his hands from her own yet. This new move of Harry's made Ron unsettled, tried to shake off his nerves and catch up with his impatient friend. Hermione felt Ron's cold hands go under her shirt and heard Harry make an agreeable noise next to her ear. He took his hands off of her breasts to unhook her bra, which Ron carefully took off her along with her white t-shirt.

He threw it down on the floor and sat up to undo his pants when the sight of Hermione, bare and beautiful, made him stop. He moved forward, ignoring Harry's hands on her breasts and constant nipping at her shoulders that his friend made, and held her face in his palms. Hermione stared up at him and smiled, he kissed her. It wasn't the brushed pecks he had been giving her moments ago, nor was it the harsh brushes of the lip that Harry was teasing her with. This was a long passionate kiss, one that had been waiting to transpire between them for years. When he finally pulled away from her, he kept his eyes locked with her own and began to undo his pants. Hermione, feeling excitement out of something other than curiosity, sat up and unzipped her own jeans. The impatient Harry wriggled out from his spot, lodged between Hermione s back and the headboard, and proudly stood to strip down. There was an awkward moment between the boys when Harry glanced over at Ron's erected phallic and realized that for the first time, their size difference may actually matter. He blushed and quickly hid himself behind Hermione so she didn't see. He spread his legs open and told her to sit on top of him, she was about to when Ron suggested that he lay down and Hermione could straddle him while Harry could do the same from behind. Harry was perplexed at this but then realized that he and Hermione were the lighter pair, which made Ron's solution nearly ideal. It was awkward, Hermione found herself unsure of what she should do. She positioned herself over Ron and made thrusting movements back and forth, but she found it difficult to enjoy much with Harry scrapping at her back, causing her pain as he tried to balance himself. Eventually, Ron began to thrust upwards and Harry, at an opposite tempo, began to thrust inwards, balancing himself by bending his legs on the bed and sitting upright to go inside of her. Hermione felt herself being tossed about in a profound way. Every time Harry pulled out of her Ron pushed himself in. She found herself lactating quickly but didn't feel like they had achieved much. Just then Harry lost his footing and slammed himself onto Hermione, forcing her down on Ron. He rolled the two of them over, until they were both in missionary position beneath him. Hermione smiled up at him, telling him to do what he wanted, Harry was beginning to bore her. Harry, however, was tired. He had already ejaculated but had tried to keep up with his friend. Instead he threw his arms across Hermione and began to massage her breasts while Ron continued doing what he was finding himself to be rather talented at. Hermione made very pleasing sounds between the two teens and they continued their course of action until Ron finally discharged and stood from Hermione. She found herself sitting on the bed, slightly perplexed. Yes she had enjoyed it, she had reached some perks, but she hadn't hit the peak that she had heard other girls talking about. Harry had squirmed from underneath her and let her lay there, motionless. He didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one but decided to put on a pair of long johns just the same. Ron stared down at Hermione. He didn't know what to say to her, for a single moment he had wanted her so badly, now she was Hermione again, even though she was still naked, sweat covered her body and her hair was stuck to the pillows and her face from what had just transpired between them.

"So that was sex," she said at last not a muscle in her body had moved.

He looked at her, "Yeah, it was."

All of the years that they had been awkward about their feelings proved to be nothing more than leading up to a climax of a one night together. Harry had hardly even been in the picture, it had been Ron and Hermione, and that was all that they had between them. They suddenly felt very distant from each other. Ron didn't want to lose Hermione just yet and she didn't want to lose him. Without either of them saying a word, or getting dressed, they fell asleep together in the same bed, trying to hold onto each other while they still could.

* * *

"Hermione? Hemione?" She pulled her eyes away from the flames and turned to see Ron standing over her, "You okay? You seem; distant."  
She smiled and assured him she was fine. He believed her and kissed her gently on the forehead. His lips lingered over her for a moment but Hermione was unsure what he was thinking. They were never to be more than that one night, even though they've had chances since then. She wondered if he thought this could be another night for them, a night to rebuild the bridge between them. She also wondered why he pulled away after lingering over her for a moment. Could he tell that she was taken by another, from one, brief kiss on the forehead? She wondered that, as she watched him ascend the stairs to his room, alone, for the first time in months.

* * *

Apologies for the delay, life, college and work all caugh up with me.

Reviews and crituqes are all welcome, thank you. Have a good night.


	15. True friends

Chapter 14

Hermione wrapped her scarf tightly around her face, shielding it from the brisk cold. She saw her friends waiting for her by the gates of Hogesmade. They waved for her to hurry and she obliged, all the while keeping an eye out for Severus, to make sure that he was keeping his promise to go to Hogesmade that day. She never did see him. It wasn't in his reputation to be seen going to such events as field trips, but it still made her heart twitch when she didn't see him.

She joined up with Ron, Harry and Ginny. They happily explained the itinerary for the day. Hermione hardly listened, she could tell that the week of her friends doting on her had taken a toll not only on herself but on them as well. They all were ready to go back to their normal routine, Ron playing the field, Harry and Ginny going on dates, and Hermione, time to think do homework, and of course, see Severus.

She was excited about seeing Severus again, with the exception of class, they had kept their distance. They said not a word to each other nor did they share a secret smile. They had immersed themselves so deeply in the role of teacher and student again that Hermione could barely stand it anymore. She had to make tonight matter to both of them, she had to find some way.

While they visited all the little shops and cafes that each of them thought Hermione would find amusing, she thought over what she would do for Severus. She knew she seemed apathetic to her friends but she didn't let it stop her from ignoring their jokes in lue of a new idea for her and Severus for that night.

They entered a small hat shop where Ginny began a simple plea for Harry to buy her a hat. During this exchange Hermione noticed a Lover's Boutique across the way and excused herself from her friends.

None of them paid attention as she crossed the street, Ron was trying to pick up the sweet, copper haired girl working behind the counter and Ginny was trying on each and every hat, while Harry faked an interest. It wasn't until Ron was slipping the phone number of the girl into his coat pocket, and Ginny had received a fanciful Victorian hat that they realized Hermione had left.

"Is she in the loo?" Ron asked, looking towards his sister.

She shrugged, "I don't even know if this place has one."

The girl behind the counter overheard their conversation, "Oh, are you looking for the girl with the messy hair? She left awhile ago."

All three turned to each other and left the store immediately, none of them knowing where to look. They began going down the street and peering into shops and restaurants, but in vain as Hermione wasn't in any of them.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Harry wondered out loud, "She just took off? That sounds unusual."

Ron agreed, pulling his head away from the glass door of a bookstore. "It's not like our 'Mione, that's for sure."

Ginny came over to them and posed a question, "Are you sure she didn't say anything? I was busy trying on hats, what were you two doing while I was doing that?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I was listening to you tell me about how each individual hat suited you."

Ron's face turned bright red as he sheepishly confessed that he had been preoccupied with the girl behind the counter immediately after walking through the door.

They all looked down at the ground as they realized the reason none of them knew where Hermione was. Guilt ridden, Ron suggested they keep looking for Hermione, ready to apologize to her the moment they found her. The others agreed and headed back towards the hat shop, in case she had returned, and had made plans to continue past the shop in search of her. They passed the shop and she had not returned, they were about to continue on when Harry noticed the Lover's boutique.

"Oh, I need to pick something up."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, Harry, give it up and use a shielding spell! It's free, it works, and its not uncomfortable like those stupid plastic tubes you buy."

Harry muttered under his breath, "Look, last time I used that thing my balls turned canary yellow! I'd rather not blow up my commanding officer."

"Harry: I've told you a million times: stop calling it that!" Ginny grumbled, getting into the argument.

"You can't tell me what to call a part of my body."

"Yes I can, if you keep planning on sticking that thing in me..."

"HERMIONE!" Ron noticed their friend walking out of the very shop Harry was forcing them to go into and ordered for them to shut up and notice her aswell.

They did.

"What the devil is she doing coming out of a sex shop?" Harry wondered. Ron didn't want to know the answer, and his crimson face showed that to both of them. Harry ignored Ron "I mean, she doesn't have a boyfriend, right?"

He turned to Ginny.

Annoyed she shrugged off the question. "I don't know. I dont think so, she seemed very unrealistic the other day when we started talking about relationships." She trailed off and gasped, "Oh! I know what she bought."

"What?"

"We showed her this dildo, it's enchanted and, well, it moves. She probably just bought one!"

"Poor thing."

Ron had had enough of Harry and Ginny's mocking and piety of Hermione. He walked past them and jogged over to Hermione, who was heading towards a bookstore across the street.

"'Mione!" He waved at her to get her attention.

She smiled and waited for Ron to approach her. He looked directly into her eyes and threw his arms around her.

"Wha--? Ron? What are you doing?"

"I want you to know that I'm your friend and I'm here for you, alright."

Perplexed and a little taken aback was the only way Hermione could feel at her friend's sudden announcement at things they both knew.

"Alright." she said at last.

Ron pointed to the bag. "Hermione, you don't need that. If you really need to do that...I mean, I know we kind of agreed that that was a one night thing, but.....for you I'd make an exception." He smiled genuinely and tried to persuade her to understand his meaning.

She was lost but nonetheless thanked him for his offer, "Thank you Ron, but I don't think you and I should be doing that ever again. I mean you were good, Harry not so much, but, come on Ron, we shouldn't even be talking about that." She let her eyes wander around them, hoping no one was overhearing.

"Hermione, why do you think you need that...that thing, I don't think that's healthy."

Hermione turned and blushed, "Ronald, what do you presume is even in this bag?"

If it was possible, Ron's ears turned an even brighter shade of red than his hair. "Well, Ginny told us...about that thing and she suggested..."

Hermione threw her head back in uproarious laughter. "Well for God's sakes, no wonder you're acting so odd. Just to ease your mind: I didn't buy that!"

At this Ron relaxed, his shoulders fell and his face began to sink back to its pale hue. He looked about him and saw that Harry and Ginny were in the Boutique and appeared to not be coming out for a good while. "Well...ah...what...what do you have in there?"

Hermione smirked and opened the bag a little, he snuck a peek before she shut it. "That is some nice lingerie...for a single girl." He raised his eyebrow and Hermione only winked in response. "Are you meeting up with him soon?" She smiled and he understood. "Go, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Ron." She gave him a peck on the cheek before she headed out of his sight. Ron watched her, laughing at his good friend's fortune,

unsure of what to tell the others.

* * *

Review Appreciated :)

Thank you.


	16. People you meet in a bar

Chapter 15 *quick Edit, Lucious now Lucius*

Severus sat at a bar stool in the dimly lit pub. He had been there for hours, searching the area: awaiting two particular people's entrance. Finally, one of those who stole so much time from Severus was in the bar, though not viewable to the naked eye. A cloaked Luscious sat in a dark corner, away from prying eyes, secretively trying to get the attention of his younger companion. However, he would have to wait. As Severus was surveying the room he had noticed the figure of the headmaster through the window, making his way inside. Before Dumbledore approached him, he looked about again; Hermione was nowhere in sight.

Dumbledore came up to him, smiling as usual. "Severus, how have you been?"

"Fine," His answer was unapproachable but the Headmaster didn't mind.

"Severus, I've been trying to get your company for quite some time now." Severus ignored this, he had avoided all of the Headmaster's requests for an audience, for one reason, he did not want to relive what Voldemort was forcing him to do every night.

The Headmaster sighed and ordered himself a lemon tea before taking a seat beside the professor. Calmly he explained, "You know, Severus, I've been doing some research on that question you asked me."

This got the younger man's attention. He lowered his beer and looked up to the old man. Through his wrinkly skin, Severus saw a sombre face. "What is it?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

The usual blue sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes left, Severus knew the headmaster too well to know that this was a topic he didn't want to discuss. With a sigh he spoke, "Severus, I need to know why you asked this question."

"Curiosity," he said, not wanting to give the real reason in public.

Dumbledore studied Severus very carefully. He wasn't sure what the older man was reading but eventually he seemed to come to the correct conclusion, "Should we discuss this in private quarters?"

"Yes," he said in a low voice, diverting his eyes from Dumbledore as he did so.

The happy man took his tea and gave his spy some distance before leaving the facility all together. Whether or not he had seen Lucius, Severus did not know. He only knew that he could not have both of them knowing that they were searching for the same answer. He took his time to approach Lucius for this very reason; the experienced Death Eater would understand the length Voldemort's spy had to go to see a fellow Death Eater in public.

Severus went back to facing the bar; slowly sipping his beer. His grim reflection stared back at him through the dirty mirror as Rosemertta walked back and forth in front of it. "Hello, Professor," someone said behind him. He smiled, he had seen her reflection behind him before she had casually dropped her voice a few levels to try and trick him. He turned to her, her eyes smiling at him; no reminisce of their last meeting anywhere on her face. She cupped his hand in hers, fiddling with them until she wrenched the room key from his fist. With a wink, and in the same voice, she bid her goodbye. With Hermione ready Severus wanted to get the meeting with Lucius over with as quickly as possible. He finally sat down at the table his friend had reserved; the dark space was perfect for their meeting that no one was to overhear.

He wasted no time, "Lucius, what news?"

"Grave news."

Severus was not expecting this, "Grave? What has happened?"

"Nothing, yet, my friend, he spoke quietly, nothing yet." Severus eyed his friend suspiciously. "What will happen?"

"Keep your eyes and ears open, people are going to be targeting you."

"WHAT? Merlin, what did you do?" Severus couldn't hide his shock or anger.

Lucius held up his gloved hand to silence his friend, "Nothing. Nothing has yet to occur. Severus snarled at the fourth word and Lucius rushed to his own defence, But as I was digging around trying to gather the information you seek, Bellatrix got wind of me. She didn't like the idea that I was possibly on a secret mission for our lord. So she began to spy on me. I tried to lead her off my trial but that only sent her to seek answers from the dark lord, himself. Guess how he reacted?"

Severus grumbled and only said, "Not well." to answer the question.

"Not well is perfectly right." He took off his glove to show Severus the red and purple melted flesh that was his hand. The burning stench of bubbling blood still arose from the bones. "I can take this, do not concern yourself. Also, do not worry, they do not suspect I am looking for the information for you, however," he put the glove back on and his voice changed from someone giving grim information to one of severity. He leaned forward and instructed Severus to do the same. He obliged and in a harsh whisper Lucius continued, "Bellatrix may believe you to know the information on me. Do not seem surprised if she is on your trail." Lucius leaned back and allowed Severus to think over the news. "Thank you, Lucius, you are a good man."

"No more than you are."

Severus understood his words but did not reply to them. He took his cold beer in his hands and began drink from it. Lucius cautiously tried to drink a glass of malt whiskey, though the task was devastating on his hand. Severus watched over his drink, feeling the light bubbles jumping up and tickling his nose, his old friend bit his lip as he brought his shaking fist to his face. He quickly took a sip and slammed the drink down on the wooden table, relieved to free his hand from the glass. Eventually he stopped trying and took the time to discuss unnerving matters with Severus involving his son.

He looked to the wall of the Inn, as if there was a window that he could see clearly out of, "It's so hard, knowing that we're so close to each other and yet I cannot see him."  
Severus did not want this conversation to last so he tried his best to lend a happy thought to his friend, "Would Voldemort really know?"

"I can't risk it, and he dutifully turned his head away from the wall as though Draco had been standing on the other side, begging his father to break his vow. If I see Draco Voldemort will kill her, he can't be responsible for the death of his mother." "You seem to not allow the boy to be responsible for anything, Lucius."

Lucius was displeased and glowered at the younger man, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that you blame yourself for everything your son has done over the past four years."

"It is my fault!"

Severus opened his mouth for a rebuttal but the sound of a loud group entering the bar distracted him and his friend he was conversing with. They both looked to the door to see four death eaters enter. Fearfully Lucius whispered, "What are they doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Severus spied them all; they weren't anyone of particular interest, from what he could see. Simple minded fools that Voldemort had instructed to be on the lookout in town, none of whom who could spot Potter a meter away. One was an undercover Auror, if he is seen with the others than his cover would be blown, Severus thought angrily. The others weren't hiding anything, in loud voices they intimidated every witch and wizard in the bar, accusing them of being muggleborns and threatening to blow them up. Against Lucius' protests Severus stood and stepped towards the group. Before he got an inch closer though, he turned back to Lucius and instructed him to return home. The blond man struggled with the decision to leave his friend in peril or to be found in that same predicament himself, he chose the former and bid his friend goodbye.

Severus approached the group. They smelled of blood and booze, a sign that this was not their first party destination. He tapped the one sitting at the bar. The guy turned to him; he was a new one, young blood, poorly educated mind and inadequate financial situation: popular target boys for Voldemort. He turned to Severus with a yellow grin, the scent of fire-whiskey fresh on his breath. Severus composed himself and did not insult the moron; instead he continued with his task, "Who instructed your group to come here?"  
"No one! We do as we please!" He then turned around and held up his drink to the group, they cheered him on. Never in his life had Severus seen such boorish behaviour from such a large amount of people. He went to another and tried again; the man pushed him aside and turned to his comrades in a discussion of torturing techniques. Frustrated, Severus tried the Auroror who sheepishly pretended he couldn't understand Severus. He was about to scream at them all when he heard someone laughing behind him. The female's piercing cackle sent shivers down Severus's spine.

He slowly turned to see Bellatrix, leaning against the bar, and lavishing in Severus' predicament. "Poor little Sevy, can't save the muggies like dumb-le-door wants but can't kill them right now like he really desires. Problems, indeed. Sucks to be you!"

"LaStrange, what are you here for?"

She pouted and circled Severus slowly, like a tigress inspecting its kill, "Sevy, you know it Bellatrix!"

"Why did you bring them here? Dumbledore is about."

"And Dumb-le-door can wait! We're having fun and besides I've been looking for you all day." She massaged her snake like tongue over his ear. He shivered in disgust but it caused her to shriek in delight.

"What is it you want?"

"Lucius."

"I'm not Lucius, you can find him at your hideout."

She tisked him and pushed her body against his, probing her wand against his chest, "Temper!" She threatened with a laugh. "You have to keep your temper under control, Deary! Now, what is your dear Lucius looking for?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. He speaks of none of his social tasks to me."

She was amused by this fib, "Liar!" she sang, and then brought her wand to his throat. "We know you two like to speak casually whenever you get the chance, now what is it you discuss?"

Severus sighed and decided to confess, "His son."

"What of his son?"

"He worries; he is not allowed to see him, as you know."

Her temper changed from teasing to blood-shot angry. "I KNOW! I know every little hold that Voldemort has put on everyone! Do not forget that, Severus!" She spat in his face.

He snarled but did not bring his hand up to whip the saliva off his pasty skin. She brought her face right up to his, "I'm going to figure it out, Severus, and I'm going to make sure Voldemort brings you down with him."

He looked her deep in the eye and smiled, "Do your worst, Bellatrix!"

She found it odd that he was challenging her but slowly began to revel in it, positive that he could not compete against her. She laughed and backed away from him, stumbling up against the bar stool. Severus did not move from his place, he watched her but was unsure what to do next. Just then the other Death Eaters threw over a table and he turned to see what they were up to. They had three young wizards in a binding spell, levitating up against the walls. He shot a look back to Bellatrix, who innocently shrugged and vanished from sight. Severus cursed her and then rushed to the boys aid.

"Expelliarmus!" He pointed his wand at two of the threatening death eaters. Their wands flew away from them and they turned to see the fellow death eater that was challenging them. They shot angered looks at each other as the boys fell to the ground. The two charged at Severus, preparing to take him out wandless. Severus created a shield from those two. However, soon he felt hot sparks touching his flesh and turned to see that the other Death Eaters had awoken from their booze induced daydream to target him. He was quick on his feet and warded them off. Their flames, however, grew, and each new flame thrown at him became more threatening than the last. Severus turned about him, he had over one hundred flames heading straight at him, and he could not ward them off in time. He racked his brain for a counter spell, a defence spell, anything, but nothing would work quickly enough.

Suddenly all of the flames halted in their tracks, they turned in the air and rushed towards the door of the bar. Dumbledore stood, with McGonagall and Flitwick at his side, his arm held high with a lighter in his hand. His blue eyes showed abhorrence at what he saw but his voice was as chipper as usual, "So sorry to interrupt the party." He and the others walked through the crowd and bounded every Death Eater in an immobile spell. They stopped when they were with Severus. He nodded a thank you to his fellow professors but could do no more than that. The Death Eaters broke free of their binding spells and quickly began to fight back. The four of them stood with their back to each other, the Death Eaters rushed at them, throwing curses and spells all over the bar. The four Professors were able to ward them off. But the fight was getting more aggressive as the drunk Death Eaters grew impatient with them.

"Albus, we are outnumbered!" McGonagall tried to reason with him, sending a powerful force at three Death Eaters, throwing all of them against the other side of the bar. Dumbledore shot an attack at the others before calling over his shoulder, "Keep strong, they'll have to weaken soon. Remember the students, everyone!" They nodded in understanding but the new advice did not make their chances any better.

Impatient with the attacks, several of the Death Eaters grabbed a table each and shot them all at the Professors. They each splinted it in half with a quick energy spell but they weren't expecting another Death Eater to send those splinters flying at them while the others heaved yet another table, lit on fire, straight for Severus. The professors screams of warnings were deafened in his head by the cries from the entire bar. He protected them against the heavily growing splinters of the tables. The burning flames hitting his hear was the first sign that he received of danger, the next was the utter blackness he saw as his head slammed full force against the dirt ground. When he awoke in a daze a few hours later, Flitwick was the only thing in his vision. The dwarf studied him for a moment before rushing away to get Dumbledore. The headmaster crouched down and tilted Severus' head from the floor, the movement caused thunderbolts of pain to spike through his brain.

"Severus, old boy, you're still with us?"

He coughed and pulled himself up, clutching his throbbing head as he did."At the time being, it seems."

Dumbledore gave him a hand and pulled him up. McGonagall came to his aid and gave him a butterbeer, Severus took it and downed the drink within a few seconds. "What happened?" he asked when the entirety of the warm drink was soothing his throat.

"We kept fighting till only a few minutes ago. McGonagall answered. The cowards slowly abandoned their comrades in fight as the hours passed."

Severus rubbed his eyes to wake up, he felt rather embarrassed of what had happened to him, "Anyone injured?"

"Simply you!" Dumbledore announced, patting him on the shoulder.

He nodded in understanding and went to the bar to order another drink. The Professors watched him worriedly, "Shouldn't you go to the hospital wing?" Flitwick asked.

Severus shook his head, "Nah, this is nothing. Just need to drink it off. Go back to Hogwarts, make sure those bastards didn't get a hold of the students."

They hesitated but Dumbledore threw his hands in the air and cheerfully agreed, "He's right, let's go back to Hogwarts and leave Severus in peace, I'm sure he'll be back as soon as possible!"

With the headmaster's suggestion they had no choice but to leave their co-worker in the bar with his injury. When they left Severus turned his head to the window and saw that night had fallen. He shook his head and ascended the staircase to the inn's rooms. He didn't know what he was going to say when he was to see her; how to apologize. He prayed she was still there, as he did not wish to return to Hogwarts at all that night.

He found their room quickly enough but staggered at the closed door. If she was there he didn t know what to say. However, if he opened the door to an empty room, he may not have bothered awakening from the comforting darkness of his concussion. With slight hesitation he turned the unlocked doorknob and opened the door. A stream of light erupted him. He walked through a beautiful meadow with fresh flowers littering the soft green fields. Candles levitated in the air, their aroma smelling of cinnamon enlightening his nostrils as he stepped through the private kingdom she had created for both of them. He was shocked and amazed at what he was seeing, partly curious if he had died during the fight. A smiles crept to his lips as the sound of harp flowed it s way on a light breeze to his ears. He followed the glorious to sound to a bed of flowers. There he found Hermione asleep in between the tulips, daffodils and lilies.

He approached her softly, not wishing to disturb her slumber. He kneeled down onto the flowers and gazed upon her gentle sleeping body, cloaked in a sparkling piece of magical lingerie. He laid down beside her and scooped her small body up against his own. His pounding chest sat snugly in the curve of her back, his throbbing arms rested themselves under her breasts and over her small belly. He held her tightly in his arms all night, not noticing when he fell asleep beside her.

_____________

Reviews much appareicated. ^___^

Thank you for reading.


	17. Hot and Cold

Chapter 14

Hermione breathed in a deep breath of morning air, the early sun was streaking through the dirty window glaring into her heavy eyes. She shut them fiercely and turned over in the twin bed, finding herself at the chest, with the still sleeping Severus. Startled by his presence she leapt away from him but his arms were locked around her like a hungry man with a loaf of bread. Finding herself trapped between his chest and his arms she threw her head against the pillow and angrily sighed when her bangs fell into her face. Restlessly she clenched her hands by her waist and was astonished when her fingertips grazed the smooth surface of a flower petal. She smiled to herself as she stared up at the wooden ceiling, some of her magical bright sky was still visible in sections. As she waited for her lover to rise she glanced around the room to notice other magics left behind; blades of grass grew from the floor boards, a bunny was hopping around, half made of dust the other half fur. Finally she heard Severus stir beside her and she turned her body to face him. He was disoriented at first but relaxed when she kissed him on his cold nose and continued to his neck.

"Good morning," she soothingly whispered between each peck.

"Is that what it is?" he yawned but she felt him lean into her lips gentle movements.

She giggled and continued over his collarbone. A new bruise had darkened his pale skin around his chest and she wearily tried to comfort it with her lips. He grunted when she touched the area but didn't push her away, or tell her to stop. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep last night before you came up. I'm sure you had fun without me."

He shook his head, his eyes were shut tight at the elated sensations of her. "No I didn't, you were here with me last night for all the fun that I had."

She stopped and pulled herself away from his body. His eyes opened in curiosity and disappointment, looking over her to beg her to continue. She was to disgusted to go on, "You did what, while I was asleep?"

"Sleep..." he stated before he realized what she had interrupted from his careless statement. "Oh Merlin! No, I didn't do that." He sat up from the bed to explain himself, "Hermione, I meant I did the same thing you did, I walked through that door and fell asleep, beside you. I simply meant my dreams were fun because you were beside me and in my dreams." He held out his arms to try to edge her back to him.

Hermione shook her head, whither he had violated her in her sleep or not was not what was keeping her from him, the mere thought lingered in her mind and she could not bring herself to move from it. Severus tried to pull her close to him but the moment his hand touched the hem of her lingerie she found herself jumping from the bed.

"Hermione?"

Heaving through lumps of hard breath she cried, "That hurt!" Unnerved, he stammered, "But I barely touched you."

She moved back on the bed and sat in front of Severus, her eyes showed no more disgust or hatred, instead they gleamed with an intensity of lust. She pushed her slender body into his, her thighs craving for his touch her mouth capturing his own as her tongue swam through it with a consuming appetite. He immediately followed through, slipping his sturdy arms around her amble back. The instant his fingertips brushed the soft material of her short garment she moaned and bit the top of his lip, waiting in ecstasy for his hands to crawl over her; arching her back for him to slide his strong hands down to the hem of her skirt just above her round, tight butt. His hands swam over her and her teeth freed his upper lip as she called out her enjoyment through hot puffs of breath against his sweaty chest. A surge of flames seeped from his fingertips up her spine, spreading like wildfire through her body. But just as quickly as it came a jolt of ice shot from his chest sent her roaring. Severus began to see what her cloth had done and would tease her with these two deliciously villainous elements until she couldn t bare it anymore.

He felt her feverish body between his arms and wrapped her closer to himself to enjoy the scalding heat that quickly froze. He held her closely, keeping his body perfectly still to lengthen the time the cold had on her. He smiled when he felt her trying to move, to force him to slither just an ounce over her, but this only made him tightened his hold around her. The cold was a struggle for him, for every second he had to keep his erect penis at bay felt like hours for his poor, hungry dog.

Finally unable to take it anymore, Severus threw his legs around Hermione's waist and his hands plunged onto her buttocks. She blazed with a sweltering, intoxicating heat and strained her neck to scream out her extreme enjoyment as the burning sensation scorched her frigid body. He held her fervent ass in his hands as his impatient pup slithered its way inside of her. He found his mouth to occupy the small strings keeping her breasts imprisoned from him, while his hands were busy kneading the cheeks of a very ignored but intriguingly deserving, firm, supple tush. Hermione was feeling overwhelmed by the vigorous demanding sensations soaring through her. Every time Severous's teeth tried to untangle the bows over her breasts the cloth would demand her body to be a new temperature, while his lips would constantly break through these silly holds to gently touch her maddening skin. His strong hands would cup and knead her supple cheeks, a new direction for Severus that Hermione quite enjoyed. All of this and his unrelenting hard phallic geared its ways through her flowing labyrinth, inching closer to its destination. She felt his teeth rip through the garment and sink deeply into her milk white flesh. The exact moment his hands tore through the back of her lingerie and she felt his fingers cupping every part of her butt. Her knees shook and a blistering heat tore through her body as he came inside her. She could never have prepared herself for his perfectly timed, valiantly executed performance. She found herself sinking beside him, her head spinning; her body motionless. He felt her go limp beside him and pulled himself out of her. Energetically he pecked her cheek and stood to begin his day. She laid there, moments longer, wondering if she had died from too much pleasure. Every speckle of her body felt dead except for a small fire vibrating below her. She struggled and brought her heavy hand over her wet, sore, sweltering chalice. Severus picked up the torn lingerie that was on the ground and examined it. He winked at the smirking Hermione lying on his bed, "Well, my dear. We simply must go back to this little shop!" She tried to laugh. "I didn't know if you'd enjoy it at all. What with our last..." she laughed, unable to think straight.

He sat down on the bed with her. "Oh Merlin, Hermione. That was awful, we must never try to not see each other ever again."

"Agreed." She said no more, trying to contain her energy. He sat thoughtfully. Going over a though he had been having for some time. Finally making a decision, he stated, as casually as he could. "For that very reason....I propose, you stay with me over the holidays."

She turned her head up to look at him but he was facing the other way. She pulled herself up by her elbows. "Are you serious?" He faced her again, "Would you be interested?" She stayed silent, pondering the idea.

"Hermione, please, I lived practically a month without you, if it was any less it certainly didn't feel that way! You must, you simply must stay with me, I don t know what I would without you."

She laughed at his begging, "of course I'll stay with you. I simply have to explain it to some people."

"But you'll stay?"

"Yes!"

He threw his arms over her in a tight embrace, ecstatically happy with her answer.

* * *

I have a facebook account, and there is a game i play called farmville on there. word to wise to do not keep it on while writing (or reading) something like this. the animals noises do no good.


End file.
